Alvo Potter e o Torneio HouseWood - Nova Versão
by BrunaBlueLupin
Summary: Erros de ortografia e gramática corrigidos. Completo. Livro inteiro em uma página. Nova versão baseada na minha releitura após anos dos LIVROS de Harry Potter. Alvo Severo Potter se inscreve em um torneio perigoso enquanto tenta decifrar o próprio futuro, marcado por um vampiro assassino.


**Capítulo 1 - Início de Ano Letivo**

Não era fácil ser o filho do bruxo mais famoso de todos os tempos. Alvo pensava que nunca iria ser reconhecido pelo que fez e sim por ser o filho do famoso Harry Potter. E, para o seu azar (que muitos considerariam sorte), era o mais parecido. Não na personalidade, segundo ele. Parecia que era o oposto: ele era tímido e reservado, mas também indelicado e um pouco rebelde, assim como o pai. E era ingênuo, com a mania de confiar demais nas pessoas que gostava. Mas era difícil ele gostar logo de cara. Costumavam dizer que ele era como um bloco de gelo. Alvo preferia dizer que só se interessava quando as pessoas tinham as qualidades certas.

Seu cabelo negro e rebelde, que ele sempre insistia em despentear, lhe dava um charme na opinião das meninas. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldas, quase escondidos por trás de seus óculos de leitura que quase sempre usava, eram belos e chamavam a atenção. Ele era baixo para a idade, mas isso não parecia incomodar. Diziam que era a cópia exata do pai quando tinha sua idade. Já seu irmão, Tiago, era um pouco menos parecido com o pai. Tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor e seu rosto era cheio de sardas. Parecia mais um Weasley, assim como a irmã, ruiva de olhos cor de mel.

Na manhã em que se inicia nossa história, Alvo estava no Expresso Hogwarts, junto ao irmão, que era um ano mais velho e a prima, Rosa Weasley, que tinha olhos azuis escuros, quase violetas e cabelo ruivo, longo e cacheado.

- Por que vocês não vão fazer amigos da sua idade? - perguntou Tiago. Alvo, sem responder, pegou seu malão e saiu da cabine que compartilhava com o irmão. Rosa o seguiu. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra até que Rosa apontou com a cabeça para uma cabine que tinha apenas um menino. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis claros e brincava com algo que parecia um sapo.

Alvo se perguntou que criança usava sapo naqueles dias. Rosa tinha um, mas porque tia Hermione não tinha condições para comprar uma coruja. Qualquer um que tivesse dinheiro e comprasse, era para pedir para ser zoado. Ele abriu a porta da cabine e perguntou com um sorriso tímido:

- Eu e minha prima podemos nos sentar aqui?

O garoto olhou pela primeira vez para Alvo e assentiu.

- Claro que podem. Quais os seus nomes? - ele perguntou enquanto que observava Alvo e Rosa se sentarem a sua frente. Depois disso, apontou para o sapo. - Esse é Briton. O pedi de aniversário. Eu sei que ninguém compra muito sapos hoje em dia, mas eu gostei dele quando fui na loja de animais. O plano inicial era comprar uma coruja.

- Er... Eu sou Alvo Potter - se apresentou o moreno, estendendo a mão para que o menino a segurasse. - E essa daqui é a Rosa Weasley.

Alvo assistiu os olhos do garoto se arregalarem diante da revelação.

- Eu sou Ethan Wood. - se apresentou o garoto, tentando não parecer surpreso. - Os pais de vocês são muito famosos. Fizeram história!

- Já sabemos disso. - Rosa disse, antes de pegar um livro grosso da mochila e começar a ler. Um silêncio que para Alvo não foi nada incômodo se apossou do local.

- Para que casa você quer ir? - Ethan perguntou para Alvo e depois deu um tapinha de leve na testa. - Como pude me esquecer! Weasley e Potter são sempre selecionados para a Grifinória.

- Ainda bem que sabe. - Alvo comentou, não percebendo que foi grosso em seu comentário.

- É claro que sei. Eu sei tudo sobre seus pais. - Ethan não se incomodou e Alvo ficou ligeiramente irritado.

- Olha, se você não percebeu, eu não estou muito afim de conversa agora. Vou ler um pouco para ver se me acalmo e depois nos falamos.

Ethan estremeceu ligeiramente e assentiu. Alvo pegou então Hogwarts: Uma História e começou a ler de onde tinha parado. Curiosamente, era justamente na página de casas.

"Os fundadores de Hogwarts criaram cada um uma casa pela quais seus alunos poderiam estudar de acordo com suas características, ou seja, aonde se sairiam melhor. Eles enfeitiçaram um velho chapéu, fazendo ele ter a inteligência para escolher os alunos, além de o tornar pensante.

A Grifinória, fundada por Godric Gryffindor, é habitada pelos valentes de coração, os de nobreza e sangue frio incontestáveis. Suas cores são vermelho e dourado e ela representa o elemento fogo. Seu animal é um leão.

A Corvinal foi fundada por Ravena Ravenclaw. Nela habitam os de inteligência e sabedoria acima dos demais. Suas cores são azul e bronze. Seu elemento é o ar. Seu animal é a águia.

A Sonserina foi fundada por Salazar Slytherin. Lá estão os de grande ambição e sede de poder, além de grande astúcia, tudo para alcançarem os fins que antes colimaram. Suas cores são o verde e o prata. Seu elemento é a água. Seu animal é a cobra.

E, por último, Helga Hufflepuff fez a Lufa-Lufa. Os aplicados, leais, sinceros e sem medo da dor lá encontrarão seu lar. Helga pegou todos os seus alunos e os ensinou como iguais. Suas cores são o amarelo e o preto. Seu elemento é a terra e seu animal é o texugo..."

Estava muito interessante. Alvo ia para a outra página quando ouviu uma voz conhecida no corredor. Na verdade, duas. Lá estavam o novo professor de DCAT e também amigo de sua família, Teddy Lupin. Ele estava discutindo com Vitória Weasley, esta última com uma expressão raivosa no rosto que, conhecendo bem a prima, Alvo achou muito forçada. Os dois nunca brigaram. Não que ele soubesse.

- Entenda, meu amor, não podemos ficar juntos por enquanto. Eu sou seu professor e devo ser tratado como tal. - Teddy dizia, passando as mãos pelos cabelos azuis (ele era um metamorfogo, ou seja, podia ter a aparência que quisesse).

Alvo, só de ouvir aquilo, entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Eles no mínimo deviam estar atuando para Teddy não perder o emprego. Se aquilo fosse real, Vitória estava muito... Calma, por assim dizer, e ele a conhecia bem demais para acreditar que o que ela dizia a seguir não era premeditado. Afinal, Vitória estaria uma pilha de nervos em uma situação daquelas.

- Eu entendo. Você não pode perder seu emprego. Só não prometo esperar por você, afinal, muitos gatinhos têm esperado para ficar comigo.

Alvo riu da expressão que Teddy fez. Era um misto de uma careta muito mal feita e de um pouco de incredulidade. Depois disso, Vitória passou por ele e foi em direção a Alvo. Chegando bem perto de Alvo para o seu incômodo e aproximando seus lábios da orelha fria do menino, que começava a ficar nervoso com o cheiro enjoativo e doce de xampú da garota, ela falou:

- Encenei bem, priminho?

Dito isso, ela se afastou. Alvo suspirou de alívio quando processou em seu cérebro suas palavras. Ele queria realmente que Teddy virasse parte da família, ainda mais se fosse por estar casado com Vitória. Depois disso, ele voltou para a cabine. Rosa ainda estava lendo. Ele resolveu trocar umas palavras com Ethan.

- Cansei de ler. Respondendo a sua pergunta mesmo que você já tenha se auto-respondido, eu não sei se Grifinória é a casa para mim.

- Mas como assim? - Ethan indignou-se. - Você é filho de Harry Potter.

- Por isso mesmo. - Alvo encolheu os ombros. - Estou cansado de ser comparado com meu pai. Quero mostrar que posso ser bom sendo quem eu sou e não uma cópia dele...

- Entendo. Deve ser muita pressão. - comentou Ethan antes de perguntar. - E que animal você trouxe? Se é que trouxe algum...

- Ah, eu deixei lá com o babaca do meu irmão. Tenho uma coruja e outro animal que, independentemente do que falam de sua espécie, age mais como um bicho preguiça. É um furão.

Ethan suprimiu a risada.

- Pelo menos eu não trouxe um sapo. E um furão é bem original. - Alvo se defendeu irritado. O sapo de Ethan olhou feiamente para Alvo após sua primeira observação.

- Eu sei. Por que seu irmão é um babaca? - o menino de cabelos cor marrom perguntou, olhando fixamente para os olhos verdes de Alvo. Dentre os três irmãos Potter, ele era o único que tinha herdado os olhos de seu pai e de sua avó.

- Ah, sei lá. - Alvo se envergonhou. - Eu estou meio irritado com ele.

Não sabendo mais o que falar, Alvo ficou calado. A moça do carrinho passou na cabine, perguntando se eles queriam alguma coisa.

- Três sapos de chocolate, por favor. - pediu Ethan, pegando o dinheiro do bolso.

- Eu quero feijõezinhos de todos os sabores de menta. - Alvo tirou o dinheiro e entregou-o nas mãos da garota.

- Eu não vou querer nada. - Rosa chegou a dizer e depois voltou para o livro.

- Aqui está.

Os dois pegaram os doces e assistiram ela se afastar.

- Veja só quem eu tirei! - disse Ethan ao abrir seu sapo. - Severo Snape!

Ele estendeu a figurinha para Alvo, que percebeu:

- Ele não está aqui.

- Leia o que é dito sobre ele! Se você não sabe!

Alvo sempre teve a curiosidade de saber mais sobre quem tinha originado seu nome do meio, Severo. Então começou a ler.

"Severo Snape

Ele foi um espião, trabalhando para a Ordem de Fênix. Enganou Voldemort. Segundo Harry Potter, ele foi fiel a Dumbledore até a morte dele, que foi um plano premeditado pelos dois, já que o velho iria morrer de qualquer jeito. Rumores contam que ele era apaixonado pela mãe de Harry e por isso protegia o garoto. Integrou a casa Sonserina em seus tempos de Hogwarts".

Uau. Severo Snape tinha sido um grande homem. Um pequeno detalhe tinha chamado a atenção de Alvo: a palavra Sonserina. Ele sempre achou, pelo que tio Rony e seu irmão dizia, que lá só habitavam homens maus.

- Fascinante, não? Pode ficar para você. - ofereceu Wood. - Eu já tenho. Papai ganha um monte de sapos de chocolate por cada jogo que ele ganha. Ele é jogador de Quadribol.

- Olívio Wood, ou não? - Alvo perguntou. O garoto assentiu. - Eu já ouvi falar dele. Jogador do Puddlemore United.

- Isso mesmo. Ele chegou a estudar com seu pai nos tempos de Hogwarts. - Ethan revelou. Era um fato que Alvo realmente não sabia, assim pareceu.

De repente, Vitória apareceu na cabine, já com seu distintivo de monitora.

- Alvinho, Rosinha, já estamos chegando. Você e o seu amiguinho aí já podem se vestir.

Dito isso, ele deu um sorriso simpático e saiu da vista de Alvo. Vitória era parte Veela e Alvo achava que era por isso que ele ficava meio tonto quando falava com ela.

- Você ouviu o que a menina disse? E como ela conhece vocês? - perguntou o novo amigo de Alvo.

- É nossa prima. - ele respondeu.

Como Vitória disse, eles já estavam chegando. Demorou uns quinze minutos apenas para eles chegarem à Estação Hogsmeade, de onde iriam para Hogwarts.

* * *

Alvo estava tão nervoso esperando a sua vez de ser selecionado que parecia uma pilha de nervos. Chegava a tremer.

- Malfoy, Escórpio! - o professor Longbottom anunciou e o menino louro foi até o chapéu, com os olhos azuis acinzentados brilhando determinados.

- Sonserina!

O chapéu mal tinha encostado em sua cabeça... Escórpio sorriu e foi se juntar aos Sonserinos.

- Potter, Alvo!

Alvo caminhou até o banquinho e sentou-se, sentindo o chapéu ser colocado.

"Um Potter. Mas muito diferente dos Potter que costumo selecionar. Também há sangue Weasley, mas a Grifinória não é o seu lugar. És corajoso, mas tens algo... diferente."

- Eu quero ser eu mesmo, provar que posso ser bom sendo eu mesmo e não sendo meu pai. Só isso. - Alvo murmurou.

"Mais que coragem, tens ambição. Faria tudo para provar que é bom da sua maneira. E és muito astuto também... Daria um bom Sonserino. Você é muito inteligente e diferentemente do seu irmão, gosta de estudar. Um bom Corvinal talvez. Você é leal e sincero, além de aplicado. Você realmente não tem medo de ser quem você é. És verdadeiramente bom para a Lufa-Lufa".

- Vai logo com isso... - Alvo pediu.

"Bem, tenho uma proposta para fazer. A partir de agora, terás uma nova ambição: melhorar a imagem da casa Sonserina. Lá você se dará melhor, acredite. Pode parecer ruim no início, mas lá você irá brilhar como ninguém brilhou. Você aceita?"

- Você é quem manda, se quer me selecionar para lá eu vou de bom grado. - Alvo já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Sonserina! - o chapéu anunciou para todos. Ele sentiu o chapéu ser retirado. Olhou para o professor. Ele estava atônito. Ele olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, procurando seu irmão. Tiago estava com a mão na boca, incrédulo. Vitória estava sentada ao seu lado e deu a Alvo um sorriso simpático. Ele sorriu de forma tímida e foi sentar-se com os Sonserinos, que não fizeram festa alguma ao ser anunciada a casa da Alvo. Pelo contrário, eles nem mesmo aplaudiram.

- Tem de haver algum erro. - o garoto ao lado de Alvo disse, olhando para ele. - Depois do que seu pai fez, você nunca seria um Sonserino.

- Eu não sou meu pai. - Alvo se irritou.

- Mas é um Potter. Um maldito Potter. - ele fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Fazer o que se o chapéu quis que eu viesse para cá...

Depois disso, fez-se um silêncio incômodo. Alvo prestou atenção na seleção. Quando foi a vez de Rosa, ele acenou para a prima. A seleção durou minutos. Rosa conversava com o chapeú, que falava muito. Pareceu uma eternidade para Alvo, mas finalmente o chapéu anunciou:

- Corvinal!

A mesa azul e bronze explodiu em vivas. Alvo esperava que a prima fosse Grifinória, sinceramente. Depois disso, o professor Longbottom, amigo da família Potter, chamou Ethan. O menino parecia nervoso, porém determinado. Mal encostando nele, o chapéu anunciou:

- Grifinória!

- Mais um Wood! - Alvo pôde ouvir um Grifinório dizer. Todos da casa do leão aplaudiam fortemente. - Pena que perdemos um Potter e uma Weasley...

Depois que Ethan foi para junto dos Grifinórios e mais dois alunos foram selecionados, um para a Sonserina e outro para a Lufa-Lufa, a seleção acabou. A diretora McGonagall bateu levemente na taça, fazendo com que a atenção dos alunos se voltasse a ela.

- Primeiro de tudo, vamos dar as boas vindas ao novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Teddy Lupin!

Alvo aplaudiu fortemente.

- Quero informar que, esse ano, as casas terão finalmente um motivo para seus membros competirem entre si. Esse ano será realizado pela primeira vez o Torneio HouseWood.

Os alunos se entreolharam. O que seria esse torneio?

- Um aluno de cada casa será escolhido. Para se inscreverem, basta deixarem uma ficha de inscrição na caixa mágica presente nas salas de aula. Quero deixar claro que a escolha não é feita pelos professores. A caixa, por ser mágica, escolhe o participante com mais chances de ganhar o torneio. Será parecido com o Torneio Tribruxo, mas alunos desde o primeiro ano poderão participar, se tiverem coragem. O motivo disso é termos muito mais segurança do que tínhamos na decada passada. Dito isso, que comece o banquete!

Os burburinhos preencheram o Salão Principal. Alvo olhou para a mesa e, como em passe de mágica, ela começou a encher-se de comida. Tinham coisas de todos os tipos: carnes, massas, doces... Mas Alvo, estranhamente, não queria comer. Olhando para a mesa da Grifinória, viu que Tiago também olhava para a comida sem encostar no prato.

Resolveu ver como estava Rosa na mesa da Corvinal. Ela estava comendo desesperadamente, de modo que lembrou Alvo de tio Rony. Uma menina que estava ao seu lado tentava puxar assunto, mas ela não dava papo.

- Eu vou me inscrever nesse torneio. - o garoto que tinha insinuado que Alvo não devia estar na Sonserina disse.

- Acho que todos da Sonserina vão se inscrever, novato. Você é só um **_primeiranista_** - um jovem moreno e de olhos azuis, que carregava o distintivo de monitor, deu ênfase à palavra primeiranista.

Alvo pensou em se inscrever. Ele não sabia que tipo de provas teria o torneio, mas era uma chance de fazer o que o chapéu tinha proposto.

- Nenhum primeiranista tem chance. - ele ouviu um menino que parecia ter sua idade comentar.

- Agora... - Minerva McGonagall voltou a falar. - Quero que vocês se dirijam aos seus dormitórios. Os monitores de cada casa irão guiar os primeiranistas.

Alvo assistiu o monitor levantar-se e os alunos fazerem uma fila atrás dele. Ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o seguiu até as masmorras.

- Agora, quero que saibam que terão de honrar a casa pela qual pertencem. A Sonserina é muito, por assim dizer, incompreendida. Isso se deve, muitos de vocês já deve saber, ao fato que muitos de nós apoiaram Voldemort na Segunda Guerra. Mas Horácio Slughorn, Severo Snape, alguns alunos da época, Régulo Black e Andrômeda Tonks nos orgulharam de forma que vocês não precisam se preocupar com sua reputação. Está manchada, mas procurem saber mais sobre os citados e sentirão orgulho da casa pela qual pertencem. Agora, vão para os dormitórios. O das meninas é o do lado direito, o dos meninos o do lado esquerdo. Se quiserem, podem ver o lago pelo vidro que tem no centro do Salão Comunal. Me chamo Thomas Flint, qualquer dúvida ou observação me procurem. A senha é Diário.

Após o longo discurso, ele deixou os primeiranistas e sentou-se em um do sofás do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Alvo subiu para o dormitório, que era amplo e espaçoso, com várias camas e a parede com pintura verde.

- Potter, você vai ficar com a cama do canto. - ele ouviu o mesmo menino que tinha dito que o chapéu devia ter feito um erro dizer e sentiu seu sangue ferver.

- Me desculpe, mas eu escolho a cama que eu quiser. - Alvo retrucou.

- Potter, você não vai querer irritar o Zabini. - o garoto que, Alvo lembrava bem, era Escórpio Malfoy. - Qual o seu primeiro nome, Zabini?

- Finn.

Alvo suprimiu o riso por razões que ele nunca falaria na frente dos Sonserinos. A verdade é que na casa de tia Hermione tinha um objeto trouxa chamado televisão. Ele tinha assistido um programa onde o nome de uma personagem de um programa era aquele.

- Achou meu nome engraçado? - se irritou o garoto.

- Não é isso. A propósito, vou ficar com essa cama. - revelou Alvo, apontando para a a cama que ficava na frente da porta.

- Se eu deixar. - falou Zabini, tirando a varinha do bolso.

- Expelliarmus! - Alvo exclamou e a varinha de Finn voou para longe. Após isso, ele deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. Foi uma guerra ganha. Nenhum de seus companheiros de quarto lhe incomodou mais aquele dia.

**Capítulo 2**

**A Lenda do Conde Drácula**

Na manhã seguinte, Alvo despertou ansioso para começar suas aulas. Subiu as escadas rumo ao Salão Principal. Logo quando entrou, Rosa foi em sua direção.

- Você vai se inscrever? - perguntou ela, dispensando cumprimento.

- Vou. - ele respondeu.

- É perigoso, Alvo! - exclamou Rosa inconformada. - Todos estão cegos com esse torneio. Se é como o Tribruxo, grandes chances de uma morte acontecer existem.

- Eu nem sei se vou ser escolhido. E, além do mais, se os alunos do primeiro ano podem participar nem deve ser tão perigoso... - Alvo encolheu os ombros.

- Por esse lado, tem razão. - suspirou a garota. - Seu amigo está me atormentando em busca de você. Melhor você ir ver ele na mesa da Grifinória.

Que amigo? Alvo lembrou-se de golpe. Ethan. Correu até a mesa da Grifinória, onde o garoto estava tomando seu café da manhã.

- Oi, Ethan! Rosa disse que você estava me procurando. - Alvo cumprimentou, meio envergonhado por ter se esquecido dele.

- Oi, Alvo. Mesmo em casas diferentes, eu quero que continuemos amigos. Apesar de, é claro, a Grifinória e a Sonserina serem rivais. - Ethan falou com um sorriso simpático.

- É claro... - Alvo assegurou para si mesmo. - Qual a sua primeira aula?

Ele lembrou-se de que ainda não havia pego os horários.

- Transfiguração com a Corvinal. Os horários das aulas estão na mesa das casas. - revelou Ethan. Alvo apenas assentiu.

- Obrigado. Agora eu vou ir pegar o horário.

Dito isso, Alvo saiu. Na mesa de Sonserina tinha o monte de papéis que ele julgou serem os horários. Ele procurou o do primeiro ano. Encontrou após descartar cinco papéis.

**Primeiro Ano - Sonserina**

**Horários da Manhã**

**1ª aula - Feitiços com a Lufa-Lufa - 9:00**

**2ª aula - Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com a Grifinória - 9:50**

**3ª aula - Vôo com a Corvinal - 10:40**

**4ª aula - Poções com a Lufa-Lufa - 11:30**

**Horário de almoço - 12:20**

Após ler o papel, Alvo procurou a sala da aula de Feitiços. O professor Fliwtick esperava na porta.

- Chegou cedo, senhor Potter. - ele comentou.

- Tinha medo de me perder. - confessou o moreno. O professor sorriu simpaticamente e Alvo entrou na sala, sentando-se em uma das mesas.

- Abra o Livro Padrão de Feitiços na página 3, senhor Potter.

Alvo obedeceu.

- Qual desses a gente vai aprender? - perguntou ele, vendo que na página três tinham quatro feitiços.

- Não posso estragar a surpresa. - o professor deu um sorriso misterioso.

Aos poucos, os alunos foram chegando. Uma menina loura e de olhos verdes sentou ao lado de Alvo. O professor começou a falar:

- Muito bem, hoje iremos aprender o feitiço Vingardium Leviosa. Abram na página três.

Alvo suspirou. Não queria aprender a levitar coisas. Ele mirou a pena que estava na mesa e disse:

- Vingardium Leviosa.

Nada aconteceu.

- Você está fazendo errado. - criticou a menina ao lado de Alvo. - Você não lê? Por acaso é analfabeto? Tem de girar e sacudir.

Alvo não se importou da garota chamá-lo de analfabeto. Ele fez o que a garota ordenou e girou e sacudiu enquanto pronunciava o feitiço. A pena flutuou imediatamente.

- Obrigado.

- Não há de que. Odeio que errem as coisas. - falou ela. - Aliás, sou Meredith Brooks.

- Nascida trouxa? - Alvo perguntou.

- Importa? Mas não.

Alvo nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma família bruxa chamada Brooks.

- Meu pai trabalha no departamento das leis mágicas. Chama-se Brendan Brooks.

Alvo não estava muito afim de ouvi-la falar sobre sua família. A verdade é que tia Hermione trabalhava bem provavelmente junto ao pai dela.

- Legal.

- E quem são seus pais?

Ela tinha sentado-se com ele sem saber quem ele era. O queixo de Alvo caiu.

- Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. Agora Potter.

A garota olhou arregalada para ele.

- Seu pai é um grande herói. - elogiou Meredith.

- É mesmo. Mas eu não sou ele.

A garota riu.

- Nenhum ser humano é igual ao outro. Eu da minha parte não quero que você seja igual ao seu pai.

Alvo sentiu-se agradecido por isso.

- Obrigado.

Ele percebeu que nas vestes dela estava o símbolo da Lufa-Lufa. Ele e Meredith ficaram conversando até o fim de aula. Quando o sinal finalmente bateu, ele estava gostando de conversar com a garota e nem se importou mais dela falar dos pais.

- Foi bom conversar com você. Aliás, ainda não me disse seu primeiro nome.

- É Alvo. - ele estendeu a mão para a menina, que a segurou delicadamente. Alvo sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha enquanto sentia a pele suave e macia de Meredith.

- Agora tenho que ir. Tenho aula de História da Magia com a Corvinal.

Dito isso, Meredith se afastou. Alvo se encaminhou para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde encontrou Teddy Lupin na frente do quadro negro.

- Bom dia, senhor Potter.

- Bom dia, Teddy.

- É Professor Lupin enquanto estivermos na sala de aula. - Teddy corrigiu. Alvo assentiu e sentou-se ao lado de Ethan, que guardou um lugar para ele.

- Hoje iremos estudar sobre uma lenda fantástica, que serviu de impasse para criarem vários livros até mesmo no mundo trouxa. - começou a dar sua aula Teddy.

- Queremos algo real, não fantasias. - reclamou um menino.

- Esperem eu terminar. Bem, a lenda do Conde Drácula se baseia em um imperador do mundo trouxa que, apesar dos trouxas não saberem, era um vampiro e serviu de inspiração para o autor do livro Drácula. Na aula de hoje vocês vão ler a página cinco, que fala sobre isso. Depois de lerem, eu quero quinze centímetros de pergaminho sobre como derrotar um vampiro.

Alvo abriu na página 5 e começou a ler, interessado no assunto.

"A História de Vlad III, o Drácula:

Vlad é mais conhecido por sua política de independência em relação ao Império Otomano, cujo expansionismo sofreu sua resistência, e pelas punições excessivamente cruéis que impunha a seus prisioneiros. É lembrado por toda a região como um cavaleiro cristão que lutou contra o expansionismo islâmico na Europa e é um herói popular na Romênia e na Moldávia ainda hoje.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Vlad III se tornou famoso por seu sadismo, era respeitado pelos seus cidadãos como guerreiro por sua ferocidade contra os turcos, e como governante que não tolerava o crime entre sua gente. Durante seu reinado, ergueu grandes mosteiros.

Fora da Romênia, o empalador é célebre pelas atrocidades contra seus inimigos, que teriam sido a inspiração para o conde Drácula, vampiro de Drácula, romance de 1897 do escritor irlandês Bram Stoker.

Após a invasão de Valáquia pela Hungria, em 1447 Vlad II e seu filho mais velho, Mircea, foram assassinados. Em 1456, Vlad Țepeș retornou à região e retomou controle das terras, assumindo novamente o trono de Valáquia. Esse retorno tardio de Vlad teria apontado para os moradores da região que ele poderia ser um morto-vivo, que sabiam ser ele retornando anos depois de sua morte. Muitos não sabem, mas ele era um vampiro, assim como no livro que nele se baseou.

Não se sabe o que aconteceu a ele."

Interessante, pensou Alvo. Ele pegou o pergaminho e pensou. Quais seriam as maneiras de deter um vampiro? Após pensar, ele começou:

"As melhores maneiras de deter um vampiro são, creio eu, usar o crucifixo ou fazê-lo se expor ao sol..."

Ao fim da aula, ele entregou o pergaminho à Teddy Lupin, que o leu rapidamente e deu um sorriso divertido, olhando para ele.

- Tem certeza que você não foi criado por trouxas?

- Tirei isso das estórias de tia Hermione. - explicou o garoto.

- Logo vi. Só um de seus métodos funcionaria na prática.

Alvo assentiu.

- Na próxima aula explicarei os seus erros. Não descontarei pontos porque não tinha explicado os métodos. Agora pode ir para a próxima aula.

Alvo sentiu alívio pelo professor não tirar seus pontos. Antes de ir para a aula da voo, ele fez uma última pergunta.

- Você acha que vai conseguir esconder o namoro por muito tempo?

- Não sabia que Vitória tinha te contado...

- Ela é minha prima. - disse Alvo, mais para si mesmo que para Teddy.

- Eu sei. - Teddy olhou para o garoto menor com confusão nos olhos.

- Deixa pra lá. Se você magoar ela de algum jeito, vai se ver comigo.

O moreno saiu da sala de aula, indo para o campo de Quadribol, onde a professora Cho Chang esperava.

- Bom dia, alunos... - ela cumprimentou. Alvo lembrou-se do seu pai falara de Cho Chang. Ela foi namorada de seu pai, mas terminou com ele por ciúmes e por ficar do lado da amiga Marieta, que tinha entregado a Armada de Dumbledore.

- Bem, quero que se aproximem da vassoura e digam em pé!

Alvo tentou fazer o que a professora disse. Quando ele disse em pé, sua vassoura subiu imediatamente. Ele observou os outros alunos. Rosa, já com seu distintivo brilhante da Corvinal, conseguiu na terceira tentativa.

- Muito bem, agora eu quero que subam na vassoura e levantem alguns metros do chão.

Todos obedeceram a professora. Logo estavam flutuando.

- Agora eu quero que a Sonserina vá para o lado dos aros esquerdos e a Corvinal para o dos direito.

Alvo mergulhou com a vassoura até os três aros. Quando estava chegando, ele viu Rosa voando em sua direção. Sorriu, esperando a prima ir em sua direção. Mas logo se preocupou. Tamanha era a velocidade de Rosa que ela tinha se desequilibrado, faltava pouco para ela cair da vassoura. Não perdeu tempo e foi em direção da prima, mas foi tarde demais. Antes que ela pudesse se chocar com um dos aros, ele pôs força na vassoura.

Sentindo o vento passar pelos seus cabelos, ele aproximou-se do local aonde ela iria cair. Estendeu os braços a tempo de senti-los pesados. Agarrou-a com força e prendeu-a contra o peito, sentindo o peso do corpo da prima e também o de suas costelas. Isso pareceu durar séculos, mas durou minutos. Ela não iria morrer. Não enquanto Alvo estivesse vivo.

- Dez pontos para a Sonserina pela demonstração de heroísmo! - a professora Chang anunciou, olhando para Alvo e sorrindo de forma simpática. - Senhor Potter, quero que desça aqui!

Alvo desceu para o chão, levando Rosa com ele. Ela estava dando um leve sorriso e seus olhos azuis observavam Alvo com admiração.

- Você sabe que eu não vou estar sempre para te salvar, Rosinha. - brincou ele. Ela, inesperadamente, o abraçou com força e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Ele sentiu a pele arder.

- Seu reflexo foi ótimo, senhor Potter. - Cho elogiou. - Devo informar que a Sonserina precisa de um goleiro. Seu pai foi o apanhador mais jovem do século XX. Você aceitaria ser treinado para integrar o time da casa?

Diferente do que a professora esperava, Alvo negou com a cabeça.

- Tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar no primeiro ano que Quadribol, sem querer ofender. - ele explicou e viu a cara de desapontamento da professora. - Mas com certeza em meu segundo ano eu faço os testes.

Sorrindo com a última parte, Cho assentiu e mandou ele voltar para o alto.

- Agora, vou escolher integrantes de cada equipe para concorrer a uma partida rápida.

Alvo foi escolhido para goleiro. Ele ficou entre os aros, esperando a partida começar.

O jogo começou e logo nos quinze primeiros minutos o time da Corvinal conseguiu chegar perto do gol de Alvo. Ele observou Galert Lockhart se preparar para o tiro. Em um impulso, se atirou para o aro direito, bem na hora de pegar a goles antes dela atravessar o aro. Jogou a goles para o jogador mais próximo da Sonserina. Quando Alvo viu, já tinha saído um gol para o seu time.

- 10 a 0!

Alvo comemorou silenciosamente, mas logo voltou à sua marca entre os aros.

- Pega essa, Potter! - Lockhart jogou. Alvo se atirou se rapidamente para conseguir pegar a bola, mas quando sentiu a goles na ponta de seus dedos, a sensação desapareceu e ele ouviu Cho mudar o placar.

- 10 a 10!

Alvo grunhiu, insatisfeito. Lockhart sorriu. Alvo jogou as goles para o jogador da Sonserina, dessa vez não o primeiro que viu, mas o com melhor posição. E ele fez o que Alvo esperava. Alvo comemorou com barulho.

- Lack marcou! 20 a 10!

Pouco depois disso, Cho apitou, o que significava o fim do jogo.

- O outro Lack pegou o pomo enfeitiçado! Sonserina vence! Lacks, os dois, quero falar com vocês.

Eram trigêmeos. Um era da Sonserina e outro da Corvinal. O terceiro era Lufano. Alvo tinha certeza de que seriam chamados para integrar a equipe. E o pomo estava aparentemente enfeitiçado para ser mais lento. Feliz com a vitória da Sonserina, Alvo baixou com a vassoura para o chão.

- Podem ir para suas aulas! Deixem a vassoura no chão!

Alvo fez o que era ordenado e partiu rumo à sala de poções. Era nas masmorras. Horácio Slughorn esperava sorridente.

- Ora, veja só! Um Potter em minha casa! - ele falou ao ver Alvo entrar na sala. Além de sentir-se envergonhado, o moreno sentiu-se irritado.

- Olá, professor Slughorn. - ele cumprimentou o mais educadamente que pôde e depois sentou junto a Meredith. Quando todos os alunos pareciam estar na sala de aula, o professor fechou a porta.

- Vamos à lista de chamada.

A lista de chamada, ao parecer, era a parte preferida de Slughorn. Era aonde ele passava praticamente a aula inteira falando dos pais dos estudantes e babando ovo.

- Alvo Potter!

O menino levantou a mão.

- Seus pais, nem preciso dizer, eram ótimos. Seu pai ganhou a Felix Felicis por fazer a melhor poção uma vez, sabia?

Alvo sentiu uma ponta de orgulho e outra de frustação. Se o pai era tão bom, ele nunca seria bom o suficiente para se equiparar. Mas ele não sabia se seria bom em poções.

A lista de chamada foi longa. Após, Alvo contou, trinta minutos falando sobre os pais dos alunos, sobravam apenas vinte minutos de aula.

- Vamos confeccionar uma poção que era ensinada apenas no sexto ano, mas resolvi simplificá-la para poder caber nessa aula. A Poção do Morto-Vivo. Os ingredientes são: Losna, Raízes de valeriana, Raiz de asfodelo em pó e Vagem soporífera. O modo de preparo não é fácil nem mesmo na versão simplificada: picar raízes de valeriana e botar no caldeirão, após isso ela deve apresentar-se lisa e cor de groselha, o ideal. Após feito, deve-se cortar a vagem soporífera (amassar preferencialmente com uma faca de prata, como Severo Snape descobriu) e botar no caldeirão. Agora mexa no sentido anti-horário ( aconselho para que a cada sete voltas no sentido anti-horário dê uma no sentido horário, pois faz deixar a poção pronta mais rápido, poupa o tempo do bruxo que a for preparar), que resulta em uma poção violeta. Adicionar a raiz de asfodelo em pó e a infusão de losna. Observação: se essa poção for muito ingerida pode causar a meia morte ou seja: a pessoa que bebe-la em abundância torna-se um morto-vivo, pois é induzida em sono eterno.

Alvo sentiu-se animado. Aquela sim era uma coisa que ele queria aprender. Ele começou a picar as raízes de valeriana com força.

- Seja um pouco mais delicado, por favor, desse jeito você vai perder o braço. - Meredith reclamou e Alvo riu, picando com ainda mais força. A loura pareceu irritada, mas não disse nada. No fim da aula, a poção de Alvo estava, no mínimo, melhor que os demais. A de Meredith estava num tom azul marinho, mas não estava tão ruim quando, por exemplo, a de Escórpio Malfoy, que estava completamente vermelha e parecia que ele tinha parado no primeiro passo.

- Senhor Potter, vejo que herdou o talento para poções de seu pai e sua avó, Lílian.

Alvo suprimiu o sorriso.

- Senhorita Brooks, você parou no antepenúltimo passo, mas a coloração não está violeta, porém está em uma cor próxima. Recomendo que estude, pois sei que você é brilhante em matérias como Transfiguração e parece ter um talento para feitiços.

Alvo entendeu que era uma forma educada de dizer que ela podia ser muito boa em outras matérias, mas não em Poções. Meredith pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, pois ficou cabisbaixa.

- Mal espero para te ver em feitiços. - Alvo tentou animar a garota.

- Eu tinha que ser perfeita!

- A gente não pode ser perfeito em tudo... - disse Alvo.

- Eu posso! - exclamou a garota. - Você picou todo descoordenado e sua poção ficou perfeita!

- Acho que é questão de talento. - Alvo deu de ombros.

**Capítulo 3****  
****Visão**

Ao sair da aula de Poções, Alvo pegou o formulário para se inscrever no torneio. No corredor, porém, ouviu uma discussão. Normalmente Alvo teria ignorado e seguido em frente, porém uma das vozes era conhecida. Era Tiago.

- Expelliarmus! - ele exclamou.

- Protego! - a garota pronunciou o feitiço, impedindo o Expelliarmus de fazer efeito e o rebatendo para o lado.

- Estupefaça! - Tiago lançou o feitiço em direção à garota.

- Protego!

Dessa vez, o feitiço não rebateu para o lado e sim para Tiago, que foi atirado para a parede.

- Bem feito. - a garota tirou sarro.

- Joplin, sua maluca! - ele xingou, após se levantar. - Nós poderíamos ser amigos!

- Eu não vou ser amiga de um Potter Grifinório que, além de ser galinha, é assim metido. E que, além de tudo, parte pra magia quando perde uma discussão.

Dito isso, ela se afastou. Alvo viu a chance de se aproximar.

- Impulsivo como sempre, maninho. - Alvo comentou.

- Não enche, Alvo. Essa garota me faz dar nos nervos, me deixa louco.

- Mais do que você já é? - perguntou Alvo rindo. Tiago se enervou.

- Qual é, Sonserinozinho? Vai tirar onda do seu irmão agora? - ele vociferou, fazendo Alvo se assustar.

- Ei, se acalma, não foi minha intenção! - Alvo quis afastar uma possível briga.

- Eu sei, Al. Como foram as primeiras aulas? - a expressão de Tiago suavizou de repente.

- Normais. - ele respondeu. - Quem era aquela garota?

- May Joplin. Meu pior pesadelo.

- Percebi. - Alvo deu um sorriso de leve.

- Eu tentei ser amigo dela, juro que tentei. - Tiago começou. - Mas a vadia além de ficar atormentando nascidos trouxas resolveu pegar no meu pé.

- Como assim? Ela tem preconceito contra nascidos trouxas? - perguntou Alvo.

- Claro que tem, Al. Ela é Sonserina. - ele deu ênfase à palavra Sonserina, sem perceber que tinha tocado em um ponto fraco de Alvo.

- Deus, Tiago, eu sou Sonserino! E você não me vê por aí atormentando nascidos trouxas!

- Desculpe. - pediu Tiago atônito. - Eu... Me esqueci.

- Pois não se esqueça de que seu irmão é um Sonserino! E, se eu fosse você, iria pedir desculpas a ela!

- Não vou! Ela que peça! - o Potter mais velho se irritou. - Você viu que ela me chamou de galinha metido!

- E você não é? - indagou Alvo. O rosto de Tiago se fechou.

- Eu não tenho culpa se as meninas me agarram! - ele tentou se defender.

- Ah, Tiago, você é um insensível!

Dizendo isso, Alvo se afastou. O horário do almoço já tinha quase acabado. Ele chegou no Salão Principal, indo para a mesa e pegando o horário das aulas da tarde. Depois, pegou uma pena e uma tinta e começou a preencher o formulário. Prestou atenção nas perguntas.

"Por que você quer entrar e ganhar o torneio?"

Alvo molhou a pena na tinta e respondeu da forma mais sincera que pôde:

"Para mostrar que Sonserinos podem ser bons e provar para mim que eu não posso ser meu pai e esquecer=me de ser eu mesmo".

Segunda pergunta:

"Qual criatura você teria mais medo de enfrentar?"

Alvo raciocinou.

"Um Vampiro, pois não sei como derrotá-los".

Isso escrito, ele dobrou o papelzinho. Já tinha dado o horário da aula de História da Magia.

Ele se dirigiu para a sala de aula, onde o professor Binns o esperava. A aula foi incrivelmente chata. O professor começou a falar da Guerra dos Duendes.

Alvo só faltou dormir durante a aula.

No intervalo ele foi abordado por Finn Zabini, que estava agora acompanhado por dois garotos, também primeiranistas.

- Veja só, é o garoto Potter! Eu ouvi a sua conversa com o seu irmãozinho.

- E? - perguntou Alvo, desinteressado.

- Não queremos que você suje a imagem da Sonserina se juntando com... Grifinórios e sangues-ruins. - ele cuspiu a última palavra.

- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não estou afim de ouvir essa baboseira. - Alvo tentou passar por entre os meninos, mas foi em vão.

- O que está acontecendo? - Alvo sentiu uma voz melodiosa por detrás dos garotos. Era Vitória.

- Potter chamou uma menina de sangue-ruim, professora. - mentiu um dos amigos de Zabini, de cabelos cor de palha e olhos castanhos.

- Eu não acredito. Alvo, conte o que aconteceu.

- Isso é parcialidade! - reclamou o garoto, mas Vitória estava decidida a ouvir a versão de Alvo.

- Ele estava me alertando sobre como não devo me juntar a Grifinórios e Sangues-Ruins. - explicou o menino dos olhos verdes, fazendo Vitória fazer uma careta de desgosto.

- Foi o suficiente. Menos cinco pontos para a Sonserina, não importando quem tenha começado a briga. E vão para a aula.

Dito isso, Vitória se afastou, não sem antes bagunçar o cabelo de Alvo, que se avermelhou de vergonha.

- Você vai ver, Potter. - disse Zabini, antes de sair com seus amigos. Um, Alvo reconheceu, era Brendan Lestrange, filho de Rabastan Lestrange. O outro, que mentiu para Vitória sobre o que tinha acontecido, ele não reconheceu.  
Ele estava muito atrasado para a primeira aula de Adivinhação, que tinha sido integrada ao horário escolar dos alunos do primeiro ano. Então correu até a sala de aula. Abriu a porta e pediu licença, que foi concedida pela professora Trelawney. Ele se sentou com Ethan (a aula era com os Grifinórios) e perguntou o que era para ser feito.

- A gente tem que olhar na bola de cristal, para tentar ver algo. - ele explicou. - Uma grande bobeira, na minha opinião.

Ethan levou as mãos ao cabelo castanho. De repente, Alvo viu uma cena que nunca se esqueceria pelo resto de vida.

Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, que estava presente. Era seu pai. Harry olhava fixamente para um outro cara, que parecia mais sombrio, e tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, sendo que os caninos estavam aparecendo por fora da boca.

Ele se aproximou de Harry lentamente, os dentes afiados mirando o pescoço. Harry empurrou-o para longe. O outro homem pareceu ficar irritado.

- Não vou te dar mais uma chance de ter uma vida após a morte. - ele murmurou, mas Alvo pôde ouvir.

- Avada Kedavra!

O corpo do pai de Alvo caiu no chão, intacto. Ele afastou os olhos da bola de cristal, assustado.  
A semana passou rapidamente. Quando o moreno percebeu, já era domingo. Ele tomava seu café da manhã tranquilamente, quando as corujas adentraram o Salão. Uma delas, a sua, parda e pequena, deixou-lhe uma carta que parecia ser de seus pais. Ele tinha enviado uma carta para eles contando como tinha sido sua primeira semana.

"Alvo,  
Quero informar que estou muito orgulhoso de meu filho. A Sonserina ganhou um ótimo estudante, afinal.  
Aqui em casa tudo está normal. Lílian mandou beijos, está com muita saudade. Todos estamos.  
Sua irmã está muito ansiosa para ir para Hogwarts, mas ela só irá daqui a dois anos. Espero que ela não lhe encha de perguntas quando você vier para o natal.  
Sua mãe está lhe mandando um abraço. Ela e seu tio Rony ainda estão se conformando com o fato de você ser um Sonserino.  
Beijos,  
Seu Pai".

Não tinha sido tão ruim como Alvo pensara que seria. Junto a carta estava o Profeta Diário. Ele leu a primeira página do jornal:  
"Assassinatos no mundo trouxa crescem cada vez mais

O número de vítimas trouxas aumentou consideravelmente nas últimas semanas. No corpo dos mortos, há sempre dois furos, o que nos leva a pensar que poderia ser um vampiro".

Despreocupadamente, Alvo tomou seu suco de abóbora.

Naquele dia seriam revelados os indicados para o torneio. Ele nem estava tão ansioso, pois não tinha certeza se um aluno do primeiro ano tinha chances de ser escolhido para um torneio como aquele.

- Oi, Alvo. - cumprimentou Ethan e junto a ele estavam Rosa e Meredith.

- Viemos desejar boa sorte. - Rosa disse, com seus olhos azuis brilhantes fixos no primo.

- Obrigado, Rosa. - ele agradeceu.

- Eu quero que saiba que, se for escolhido, não vou poder te ajudar. Nós na Lufa-Lufa vamos apoiar apenas o campeão de nossa casa escolhido. - revelou Meredith.

- A mesma coisa eu e todos na Grifinória.- Ethan lançou um olhar triste para Alvo, como se fosse um pedido de desculpas. O moreno sorriu de forma simpática, como para dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Eu pretendo apoiar o campeão de Corvinal. - falou Rosa e Alvo ficou um pouco chateado.

- Mas nós vamos continuar sendo amigos, lógico! - Meredith assegurou.

- Obrigado.

Um silêncio incômodo se fez depois disso. Alvo viu a chance de perguntar:

- Quer ir ver o Hagrid, Rosa?

Ele viu o rosto da prima se abrir em um sorriso.

- Claro que sim. Vamos levar Meredith e Ethan também. - ela respondeu.

- Que bom! Ele convidou-nos.

Hagrid era o padrinho de Alvo. Ele era um meio gigante de um ótimo coração. Era um grande amigo de seu pai e ia ver Alvo todo ano nas férias.

- Quando? - perguntou Meredith.

- Pode ser agora. - sugeriu Alvo.

Os quatro foram para o cantinho de Hagrid.

- Alvo! Rosa! Vieram visitar seu velho amigo!

Os olhos do meio gigante brilhavam.

- É claro. Alvo disse que você nos convidou. - Rosa contou.  
- Entrem!

Os quatro entraram. Meredith olhava com medo para Hagrid, mas Ethan foi logo entrando e se sentando, ao parecer o ignorando.

- Quais os seus nomes?

- Meredith. - respondeu a loura. - E esse é o Ethan.

- Uma Lufana e um Grifinório. Admito que não tenho uma boa impressão dos lufanos, mas já tive dois exemplos de que podem ser muito bons.

- Fale-me mais sobre eles. - Meredith pediu, curiosa.

- Um foi, é claro, Cedrico Diggory. Ele e Harry pegaram juntos a taça do Torneio Tribuxo. Foi assassinado por Rabicho, mas foi um dos campeões do torneio e fez as provas com maestria. - começou Hagrid. - A outra foi Ninfadora Tonks, uma lufana bem rebelde por assim dizer. Metarmofoga e auror, trabalhava na captura de bruxos das trevas.

- É a mãe de Teddy. - Alvo afirmou e Hagrid assentiu.

- Ela foi uma grande bruxa. Morreu na guerra contra sua tia Belatriz Lestrange, uma das servas de Voldemort.

- Matou a própria sobrinha! - se horrorizou Meredith.

- Morreu pouco depois. Antes de matar Tonks, ela tinha matado o primo também. Sirius Black. Ele e o avô de Alvo eram grandes amigos meus.

- A guerra tem o poder de separar famílias. - reparou Ethan. Hagrid assentiu.

- Mas vamos falar de coisas boas. Como foram as aulas de vocês?

- Isso lá é coisa boa? - Ethan fez uma careta.

- Para mim foram ótimas. - comentou Alvo.

- Para mim também. Só não gostei de Poções. - confessou Meredith.

- Ela quer ser perfeita em tudo, assim também não dá. - contou Rosa. Alvo concordou, pois também tinha notado isso.

- O Alvo parece que herdou o talento da avó. O professor que disse. - Meredith elogiou, querendo mudar o foco para o amigo.

- Lílian foi uma grande mulher. Era muito parecida a sua irmã, Alvo. - Hagrid contou. - Mas tinha os olhos verdes, que nem os seus. Foi por causa dos olhos que seu pai deu o nome de "Severo" a você.

- Ele foi apaixonado pela minha avó, não é? - Alvo perguntou. Tinha lido algo parecido a isso em sua figurinha no Expresso Hogwarts.

- Se não era apaixonado, a amou muito. Tiago sabia que ele podia ter uma queda por Lílian, por isso não gostava dele. Bobagens de adolescentes.

- Diferentes deles, eu e o Tiago até que nos damos bem. - comentou Alvo. - Brigamos, mas todo irmão é assim.

- Ele veio aqui ontem. Queria resolver seus problemas amorosos. - Hagrid deu uma risadinha. - Ele está todo enrolado, coitado. Não sabe como dispensar as garotas e acaba partindo o coração delas.

- Ele tem um bom coração. Não entendo porque tem um clube de haters. - confessou Alvo.

- O fã clube é maior. E, além do mais, toda pessoa que tem personalidade e talento como seu irmão é invejada. Veja seu pai, por exemplo.

- É, Hagrid, mas às vezes eu concordo com as pessoas quando elas dizem que Tiago é arrogante e galinha. - Alvo disse.

- Ele tem uma beleza invejável. As garotas ficam louquinhas por ele e ele não sabe o que fazer. Veja só, veio me perguntar como se fazia para dispensar elas sem que fiquem chateadas!

Aquele era um lado do irmão que Alvo não conhecia.

**Capítulo 4**

**Surpresas**

Estavam todos no Salão Principal. A diretora McGonagall estava ao centro, segurando a pequena caixinha.

- Ela está programada para que a ficha saia às duas horas, ou seja, dois minutos. - ela explicou.

Todos estavam ansiosos. De repente, a caixinha começou a se mexer. Ela chacoalhou e de lá de dentro saiu um papel.

- Muito bem, todos prontos? - a diretora perguntou e todos assentiram. - O campeão da Grifinória é... Tobias White!

Um setimanista de cabelos negros e olhos azuis caminhou lentamente até onde McGonagall estava, arrancando suspiros das garotas.

A caixa repetiu o processo e mais um nome saiu dela.

- A campeã da Corvinal é Marta Marvin!

Dessa vez foram os garotos que suspiraram. Marta era uma menina do quinto ano, loura de olhos verdes e muito magra. Ela começou a andar, a caixa começou a tremer. O papel saiu de forma instantânea.

- O campeão da Sonserina é... Alvo Potter!

O salão ficou em completo silêncio. Alvo se divertiu ao perceber que Zabini fez uma careta incrédula, como se não acreditasse.

- Venha logo, senhor Potter!

Alvo levantou-se e foi seguido pelos olhares desconfiados e invejosos dos Sonserinos. Ele chegou até onde os outros competidores estavam. E, por fim, da caixa saiu o nome que representaria a casa da Lufa-Lufa.

- Estela Marfir!

Uma garota gordinha e simpática que parecia ser setimanista sorriu com o anúncio. Depois disso, ela saiu da cadeira com os aplausos fortes do pessoal da sua casa e foi para o lado de Alvo.

- A primeira prova será realizada daqui a duas semanas. Enquanto isso, eu espero que o companheirismo e o respeito entre as casas prevaleçam. - Minerva ajeitou seus óculos após dizer isso.

A cabeça de Alvo estava a mil. Ele tinha sido escolhido. Dentre todos os Sonserinos que se inscreveram, um primeiranista iria competir no Torneio HouseWood.

Ele olhou para Rosa, que o observava com os olhos cor do mar quase neutro, enquanto que enrolava com a mão os fios ruivos do cabelo. Ethan tinha pregado seu olhar nele com admiração enquanto que Meredith sorria de modo triste. Desviando o olhar para a mesa de Grifinória, Alvo pôde perceber que seu irmão tinha o queixo caído, além de que seus olhos castanhos esverdeados acentuavam o choque. Ao seu lado, uma loura de olhos azuis cristalinos chamou sua atenção. Era Vitória. Ela sorria abertamente, aparentemente com orgulho.

- Podem voltar para suas respectivas mesas. - ele ouviu McGonagall dizer e seguiu sua ordem.

Era o dia da grande partida do Quadribol. Sonserina e Grifinória. Sabe-se lá o que tinha dado nos professores para fazer com que aquela fosse o primeiro jogo do ano. Rosa tinha decidido dar o seu apoio a Alvo, assim que estava inteiramente de vermelho e segurava uma bandeira verde e prata. Ethan ia, é claro, apoiar seu time. Meredith ia torcer para a Sonserina, então se pôs ao lado esquerdo do moreno na arquibancada, enquanto que Rosa ficava no outro. Com todos os jogadores em campo, o narrador Jhonas Jordan deu início ao jogo.

- A Sonserina começa com a posse de bola. Blackberry passa para Flint, que desvia de um balaço lindamente e se adianta para marcar. 10 pontos para a Sonserina.

Alvo sorriu internamente.

- Kessius joga para White, que dribla BlackBerry e marca para o time da Grifinória. 10 a 10.

Os Sonserinos soltaram gemidos de frustração.

- Portus rebate um balaço em BlackBerry, que desvia e joga a goles para Flint. Ele vai marcar, ele vai marcar... Brunnete defende. Essa garota já mostrou o que veio fazer, hein!

- Ela é boa. - admitiu Alvo.

A partida já durava duas horas. Estava 100 a 60 para a Sonserina.

- Blue parece ter avistado o pomo! Verdana corre atrás. O que é isso... Uma finta de Wronsky! Blue agarra o pomo! Grifinória vence o jogo!

Alvo sentiu-se meio triste.

- Ethan deve estar feliz. - Meredith falou, com um meio sorriso.

- Acredita que ele queria que eu ficasse na arquibancada da Grifinória com ele? - Rosa perguntou, para a surpresa do primo. - É sério, eu disse para ele que ia torcer pela sua equipe. Ele ficou vermelho fogo e depois falou que era para torcer para a equipe vencedora.

- Ele gosta de você. - Meredith realmente se divertiu.

- Mas eu não gosto dele. - afirmou a prima de Alvo.

- Pensei que se dessem bem. - comentou o menino dos olhos verdes.

- A gente se dá bem. É que eu não consigo entender o porquê dele gostar de mim.

- Rosinha está com sérios problemas de autoestima. - brincou o moreno.

- Não é isso. Eu não consigo entender sentimentos, entende? Eles não são... Explicáveis.

- Oras você não gosta de mim? - perguntou o garoto.

- Você é meu primo, Al.

- Ele não consegue entender o que você está dizendo. Eu entendi. Acho que você deve dar uma chance a ele. - Meredith opinou.

- Ele é um cara legal, você vai ver. - incentivou Alvo.

A segunda chegou lentamente. A primeira aula do dia para Alvo, por causa de uma mudança da horário, seria a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele chegou na sala e sentou-se em frente ao professor.

- Vou continuar a aula sobre vampiros. - anunciou Teddy. - O método de detê-los é, a única coisa que a maioria de vocês acertou, expondo-o ao sol.

Alvo suspirou. Pelo menos uma coisa ele tinha acertado.

- O segundo método é um pouco mais complicado. É necessário atravessar seu peito com uma estaca. Diferente do que a maioria de vocês botou, o crucifixo não funciona. É história para trouxas. Agora, abram o livro na página quarenta e um para ler sobre lobisomens.

Alvo obedeceu, ansioso por saber mais sobre essas criaturas. O pai de Teddy era um lobisomem, ele sabia, mas Teddy não o era. Ao parecer ele herdou o dom de metarmofogo da mãe e isso bloqueou as tendências caninas.

Ao seu lado, Rosa já lia o conteúdo da página com voracidade. Ele copiou a prima e começou a ler.

"Os lobisomens são homens que se transformam em lobos na lua cheia. Quando transformados em lobisomem perdem completamente a consciência, a menos que tenham tomado a poção Mata-Lobos, que não impede a transformação, mas mantém seu estado consciente de antes da transformação.".

Após responder três questões sobre lobisomens, Alvo sentiu os olhos do professor voltados para ele.

- Todos já terminaram? - Teddy perguntou e a turma assentiu. - Muito bem, agora vamos aprender um feitiço que é muito simples. O Expulso.

Os alunos se entreolharam, animados. Os olhos do metarmofogo ainda estavam sobre Alvo, que encolheu os ombros sem entender.

- Formem duplas. Um de vocês irá jogar objetos nos outros, cuidado para não se machucarem. Para impedir o objeto de atingir, o outro aluno pronunciará o feitiço. Concentração, pessoal.

Rosa e Alvo sorriram, ansiosos para praticar o feitiço. Eles caminharam em direção ao centro da sala, lado a lado. Quando chegaram, Rosa pôs-se na frente de Alvo.

- Começa! - ordenou ela. O moreno sentiu-se nervoso, mas reuniu forças para jogar a pequena bola na direção da prima.

- Expulso! - exclamou a ruiva. O objeto explodiu antes que chegasse em sua vítima.

* * *

- Sonserina contra a Corvinal. - anunciou Ethan. - Não acredito que tenha esquecido.

Alvo esquecera da partida de Quadribol daquele dia completamente.

- Por Merlin! Eu realmente tinha esquecido! Você vai torcer pra quem? - perguntou Alvo, curioso. Sabia que Ethan gostava de Rosa.

- Apesar da Rosa ter torcido para a Sonserina último jogo e de você ser meu amigo, vou torcer pela Corvinal. Não só pela Rosa, mas porque Grifinória e Sonserina... Você sabe.

Alvo assentiu.

- É óbvio que a Sonserina vai vencer. - ele disse, para a surpresa de Ethan, que comentou:

- A Corvinal anda imbatível.

- Não por muito tempo. - Alvo afirmou.

O horário da partida chegou. Alvo e Meredith estavam já na arquibancada verde e prata, enquanto que Rosa e Ethan estavam na azul e bronze.

- O Lack Corvino está confiante hoje. - percebeu Meredith com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Alvo se emburrava. A loura continuou sorrindo enquanto que olhava para o campo, atenta a entrada dos jogadores.

- Bem vindos à quarta partida de Quadribol da temporada! - era Vitória Weasley que iria narrar e proferiu essas palavras com entusiasmo. - Os jogadores entram em campo! Sonserina com seu time titular: Osmar, Theo e Kelly como artilheiros, Március como apanhador, Janice e Kenan como batedores e Limar como goleiro!

A arquibancada da Sonserina vibrou.

- Na equipe da Corvinal. - continuou Vitória. - Marina e Janis como batedoras! A dupla feminina mais badalada de Hogwarts!

- Se abstenha de comentários desse tipo, Srta. Weasley. - pediu McGonagall.

- Desculpe. Continuando, Horácio como apanhador, Henry Lack, Puris e Lince como artilheiros e Trista como goleira!

Foi a vez da arquibancada da Corvinal inteira prestigiar sua equipe. Foi ouvido o barulho do apito por parte de Cho.

- E começa o jogo! Lack passa para Lince, que dribla Kelly de maneira fantástica e marca o ponto! Dez a zero!

Foram escutados gemidos vindos da torcida da Sonserina.

- Que rápido! Lack parece avistar o pomo! Ele corre em direção da bolinha! Enquanto isso, Osmar dribla os três artilheiros da Corvinal e passa para Kelly, que marca! Dez a dez!

Alvo e Meredith gritaram com animação.

- O apanhador da Sonserina segue Lack, que está correndo numa velocidade incrível! Limar defende o tiro veloz de Osmar! E segue o jogo.

- Sinto que esse jogo vai acabar rápido demais. - comentou Alvo e Meredith confirmou com a cabeça.

- Com os dois Lack em campo não tem um jogo que dure mais de meia hora! - a loura afirmou.

- Kelly marca! Vinte a dez para a Sonserina! - Vitória anunciou e os Sonserinos foram ao delírio.

Mais trinta minutos se passaram. O placar estava duzentos e cinquenta a trinta para a Sonserina.

- Március Lack pega o pomo e mesmo assim Corvinal vence! - anunciou Vitória. Alvo ficou cabisbaixo. Ele e Meredith saíram da pista de Quadribol e foram para o lago conversar.

- Estou preocupado com a tarefa do torneio. - Alvo comentou e a loura sorriu para ele.

- Por que você não pergunta para Hagrid? Ele deve saber qual é a tarefa... - ela sugeriu enquanto ela atirava pedras no lago.

- Você é um gênio! - exclamou Alvo.

- Também não é assim. - riu Meredith.

- Por que não pensei nisso antes? - indagou Alvo inconformado.

- Mas tem que ver se ele pode falar também. - ela alertou.

- Ora, é lógico que ele vai falar mesmo não podendo. - falou Alvo, se sentindo seguro.

- Então vamos. – Meredith pegou na mão de Alvo, que sentiu um choque elétrico percorrer sua espinha dorsal.

- Vamos procurar Ethan e Rosa primeiro.

- Eles estão muito ocupados comemorando a vitória da Corvinal. – discordou Meredith, arrastando ele até a cabana de Hagrid, que já parecia os esperar, pois estava do lado de fora com Canino, seu cão.

- Alvo! Meredith! Aí estão vocês! – cumprimentou o meio gigante. – Estava lhes procurando!

- Nós também estávamos procurando você! – revelou Alvo.

- Queria avisar você da primeira prova do torneio! Fui eu quem a preparei! – disse Hagrid, para o alívio das duas crianças. – Entrem!

Os três entraram na cabana de Hagrid e tomaram assento.

- Esperem que vou fazer um chá. – anunciou Hagrid e as crianças esperaram pacientemente enquanto que Hagrid fazia o chá de Camomila.

- Fale sobre a prova. – pediu o menino dos olhos verdes. Hagrid olhou para eles e obedeceu:

- A filha de Aragogue. – ele falou simplesmente.

- A filha de Aragogue? Seja mais claro. – voltou a pedir Alvo. Hagrid suspirou.

- Você terá que enfrentar uma acromântula gigante.

A cabeça de Alvo deu mil voltas.

- Uma acromântula gigante? – repetiu o garoto.

- Sim. Uma acromântula gigante. A rainha desde que Aragogue morreu. – respondeu Hagrid.

- Isso é perigoso! – exclamou Alvo. – Achei que seria uma coisa mais segura pelo que a diretora disse!

- Ora, é seguro. Sem emoção não existe adrenalina. – explicou Hagrid.

- E quando irá ocorrer a prova? – perguntou Meredith, que tinha se esquecido.

- Amanhã. – respondeu Alvo e a menina arregalou os olhos.

- A menina anda meio avoada. – comentou Hagrid.

- Tem outra coisa que eu queria falar para vocês. Não sai daqui. – revelou o garoto moreno e Hagrid estranhou.

- O que, meu caro? – ele incentivou Alvo a falar.

- Na aula de adivinhação... – começou o filho de Harry. – Eu vi algo que me deixou apavorado. Não sei se foi imaginação ou não.

- Pois fala logo, Al! – Meredith estava ansiosa.

- Eu vi um homem. Pálido. Ele matou meu pai. Depois disso eu não vi mais nada na bola de cristal.

Hagrid estremeceu. Meredith pôs a mão na boca.

- Isso é grave, meu caro. – começou Hagrid, desconcertado. – Poucas pessoas têm esse dom para a adivinhação. E o futuro é incerto, ele pode ser mudado.

- Isso é verdade. – opinou Meredith.

- Eu queria saber se tem alguma chance disso ser verdade e acontecer. – Alvo explicou. Hagrid deu um leve sorriso.

- Oras Al. Visões são sempre incertas. Vai ver você viu uma cena que signifique algo que irá acontecer e não seja no sentido literal, seja uma metáfora. – Hagrid tentou animar o garoto, falhando miseravelmente.

- Entendi. Torço para que seja isso. - Alvo, após dizer isso, se levantou, pronto para sair da cabana de Hagrid.

- Todos torcemos, filho.

Foram as últimas palavras de Hagrid antes de Alvo e Meredith saírem de sua casa.

**Capítulo 5**

Aragorn

O dia da primeira prova do Torneio HouseWood chegara. Alvo despertou cedo, ansioso, animado e com um frio na barriga. Iria enfrentar uma aranha gigante e estava até **_excitado _**com isso. Mesmo achando estranho, Alvo sabia que nunca tivera a chance de fazer algo assim antes. Ele lembrou-se de que o pai, Harry Potter, enfrentara Aragogue quando seguira uma ordem de Hagrid... Sorriu levemente. Iria orgulhar seu pai e vencer sendo da Sonserina. Ele iria conseguir.

Ele desceu para o Salão Principal e encontrou sua prima Rosa falando com Ethan. Se aproximou e tampou os olhos da prima com as mãos.

- Adivinha quem é.

- Eu não vou contar. - divertiu-se Ethan.

- Alvo, seu besta. - Rosa deu um leve cutucão no primo antes de tirar as mãos de Alvo. - Nervoso?

- Um pouco. - admitiu Alvo. - Você não vai mesmo torcer para mim?

- Eu sou da Corvinal. - desculpou-se sua prima. - Sinto muito.

- Eu posso torcer por você e para o campeão da Grifinória ao mesmo tempo. – tentou animá-lo Ethan.

- Obrigada, parceiro. - Alvo deu um sorriso sincero.

Os três conversaram até o horário da prova chegar. Rosa animava Alvo, dizendo que era impossível que o filho do famoso Harry Potter não se saísse bem em uma situação como aquela. O que ela não sabia, porém, é o fato de Alvo não querer ouvir essas palavras. O fazia sentir-se pressionado. Ethan tentava a mesma coisa, só que de outra forma. Ele insistiu em dizer que Alvo era corajoso, apesar de não ser Grifinório. Isso consolou o moreno um pouco, mas não o suficiente para que ele parasse de se sentir nervoso.

Meredith se juntou a eles quando deu o horário da prova. Os quatro foram para o campo de provas. Todos já estavam lá, inclusive os outros três campeões: Thomas White, da Grifinória, sorriu para Ethan enquanto eles passaram. A garota Marvin, da Corvinal, passava maquiagem enquanto conversava com os Corvinos, o que fez Alvo rir um pouco. Achou que ela pensava que iria para uma festa e não para um torneio. Estela Marfir conversava com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Seus olhos se pousaram em Alvo e a garota sorriu simpaticamente em sua direção.

Na arquibancada, ele teve uma surpresa: Tiago estava vestido de verde e prata. A pessoa que Alvo menos esperava iria torcer para ele. Com um sorriso no rosto, Alvo acenou para o irmão, que lhe devolveu o ato e mostrou a bandeira da Sonserina em suas mãos. Sentindo-se emocionado e orgulhoso, Alvo se sentiu mais confiante que já estivera sua vida inteira. Ao lado de Tiago, ele pôde ver May Joplin olhando para o irmão de Alvo com desprezo, uma cara de poucos amigos.

Mais para frente, ele reconheceu Zabini, que lançou um olhar ressentido para Alvo mas mostrou a bandeira da Sonserina com as mãos. Iria torcer para ele, mesmo que o odiasse. Um minuto de silêncio imperou no local. Depois disso, a diretora McGonagall chamou a atenção de todos.

- Quero que saibam... - iniciou a professora. - Que esse torneio é muito importante para o Colégio. As quatro casas possuem um certo orgulho que eu desejo que seja mantido.

Alvo viu Tiago fazer uma careta.

- Agora, quero que se preparem, pois a prova começa em...

Após as palavras de McGonagall, o Potter mais novo respirou fundo.

- Um, dois... Três! - disse a diretora e então um sinal foi ouvido, anunciando que a prova tinha começado. Alvo seguiu seu caminho até a Floresta Proibida, como fizeram os outros três concorrentes.

A brisa suave que percorreu seu corpo não se comparou ao frio interior que sentiu quando se deparou com Aragorn. A aranha parecia medir dois metros de altura, tinha oito olhos e era negra, coberta de pelos para todo lado. Ele olhou em volta para verificar se os outros concorrentes estavam próximos. Ninguém por perto. Alvo retirou a varinha do bolso.

- Expelliarmus! - ele ouviu Tobias White pronunciar e sua varinha foi atirada para o lado. Ele correu para alcançar sua varinha enquanto assistiu a luta do Grifinório contra o monstro.

- Incêndio! - Tobias exclamou, mirando a aranha.

- Aquamanti! – Alvo pegou sua varinha e tentou impedir. Um jato forte de água saiu de sua varinha. O fogo foi quase totalmente apagado e foi em direção da aranha, porém o efeito foi nulo pois o feitiço já estava enfraquecido. Então a aranha pareceu perceber a presença dele e se aproximou lentamente, com os olhares enfurecidos. Com um único golpe de Aragorn, Tobias foi atirado para trás e caiu no solo liso. Foi o suficiente para Alvo pensar em algo.

- Accio tronco! - Alvo falou, apontando para o tronco caído que estava perto dele. Logo o tronco foi levado para a sua frente. - Wingardium Leviosa!

O tronco começou a levitar. Quando já estava em uma altura boa, Alvo direcionou-o em direção da aranha. O golpe atingiu Aragorn em cheio. Comemorando internamente, ele notou que o animal foi jogado para trás. Com fúria, ela se recuperou rapidamente e andou em uma direção. Foi quando ele avistou Estela Marfir de longe, carregando consigo sua varinha.

- Flipendo! - a garota pronunciou o feitiço, mirando em direção da aranha, que foi atingida em cheio. Cambaleou porém ficou firme.

Alvo voltou sua atenção para o tronco. Ele aproximou lentamente o pau a aranha, que pareceu se assustar. Então lembrou-se de Hagrid e do quanto ele sofreria se o bicho ficasse mal. Pensou em uma maneira de vencer a aranha sem que ela se ferisse muito. Raciocinou. Poderia fazer ela dormir. Pensou em um feitiço que pudesse fazer ela ficar paralisada, dormir ou desmaiar e então se lembrou:

- Petrificus Totalis

O jato de luz saiu de sua varinha e o corpo da aranha entorpeceu.

Alvo suspirou aliviado. A primeira prova estava completa. Estela Marfir se afastou novamente, com um sorriso triste, olhando para Alvo com admiração. O menino tentou se encaminhar para o Campo de Provas, onde todos o esperavam.

De repente, um barulho repentino surgiu. Algo se mexia dentre as árvores. Ele achou que deveria ser um dos campeões, mas uma gargalhada sonora e maldosa foi escutada e ele estremeceu. Algo foi arremessado para fora das árvores. Era um unicórnio. Estava morto. Ele se surpreendeu e se enojou. Quem mataria um puro unicórnio?

Um grito de socorro.

- Por favor, me salvem! – pedia Marta Marvin no local. Foi quando Alvo decidiu que devia se aproximar. Não estava com medo. Ele podia não ser um Grifinório, mas também não era tão medroso.

Ele se enfiou no meio de duas árvores e caminhou, desviando dos galhos e dos espinhos das plantas rasteiras. Foi quando sentiu algo arder em sua perna. Não havia conseguido escapar de um. Gemendo com a dor, ele continuou. A terra fofa fazia seus passos ficarem mais lentos. Quando ele conseguiu atravessar para o local de onde vieram os gritos, ele assustou-se pela segunda vez. Um grito agudo despertou seus sentidos, fazendo-o estremecer e levar as mãos às orelhas ardentes. Era de Marta. Uma visão horrenda o fez sentir um arrepio na espinha: Marta estava sendo segurada pelo homem que ela vira na visão onde seu pai era assassinado. Sentindo um súbito medo, Alvo pensou em dar meia volta e correr. Porém seu instinto protetor foi mais forte e ele sabia que Marta iria ser morta caso ela não impedisse. Reunindo um pocuo de coragem e ousadia, ele alcançou a dizer em voz fraca:

- Solta ela! – exclamou com pouca força. O homem virou o rosto em sua direção. Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele deixou a menina cair ao chão. Ela estava já desmaiada e com o sangue lhe escorrendo pelo pescoço. Tinha sido mordida.

- Alvo Potter. Queria lhe conhecer a tanto tempo…

O moreno surpreendeu-se. Estava acostumado a ouvir coisas desse tipo, porém um vampiro dizê-lo… Ele percebeu que ser o filho de Harry Potter tinha mais implicações do que ele imaginava.

- Quem é você? – Alvo perguntou com nojo.

- Drácula.

Alvo prendeu a respiração. Após ler sobre Drácula em sua aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, aquilo lhe parecia um pesadelo muito ruim ou um presságio de sua morte.

- Você quer morrer… Ou se transformar? – perguntou o vampiro de forma sádica. Alvo sentiu uma reviravolta no estômago. Ele teria que escolher seu destino? Ele definitivamente não queria virar vampiro. Nem morrer.

Drácula se aproximou lentamente e Alvo sentiu suas pernas bambearam. A paralisia preencheu seu cérebro e de repente ele esqueceu-se de como andar. O medo preenchia seu peito. Sentiu uma respiração quente em seu pescoço. Ele iria ser mordido. Sentindo seu fim cada vez mais próximo, assim como sua transformação, ele alcançou a fechar os olhos com força.

Algo aconteceu. Nada veio em seu pescoço. Drácula tinha se afastado. Alvo abriu os olhos para se deparar com o olho azul sereno e preocupado de um Centauro.

- Ele já foi. – anunciou a criatura, dando-lhe um leve sorriso. O sangue de Alvo voltou a circular, o peso em seu peito diminuía cada vez mais e ele lembrou-se de como andar. A paralisia deixou o corpo de Alvo em poucos minutos.

- Obrigado.

- Meu nome é Felix. Você terá um longo destino pela frente, meu filho. Não se preocupe com seu pai. Já tem uma grande batalha para se preocupar.

Alvo refletiu naquelas palavras por algum tempo, pensando no que elas poderiam significar. Um forte estrondo surgiu. A prova tinha terminado. Ele assistiu o centauro de afastar e pegou Marta com os braços, caminhando ainda meio entorpecido para o Campo de Provas.

- E o vencedor da primeira prova é... Alvo Potter! – anunciou McGonagall.

Na arquibancada da Sonserina houve festejo. Tiago sorriu orgulhoso para Alvo. Ethan, da arquibancada da Grifinória, deu um grande sorriso e Meredith e Rosa se dividiram entre orgulho e tristeza. Meredith, porém, alcançou a rir quando olhou a cara assustada de Alvo. Os Sonserinos estavam felizes e até alguns pareceram esquecer que Alvo era seu rival, como Finn Zabini, que até sorriu para ele para depois perceber o que fez e fechar a cara novamente. Rindo, Alvo foi encontrar os amigos.

**Capítulo 6 – Um Natal alà Weasley**

O natal chegou rapidamente para Alvo e Rosa. Eles estavam no Expresso Hogwarts junto a Ethan e Meredith e conversavam animadamente.

- Vocês viram o Malfoy? – perguntou Meredith.

- Cruel e bandido como sempre. – Rosa torceu o nariz ao proferir essas palavras.

- Estamos chegando. – notou Ethan. Não demorou muito para o trem parar na estação. Alvo e Rosa desceram do trem juntos e começaram a procurar seus parentes.

- Alvo! Rosa! – eles ouviram uma voz exclamar. Viraram-se e deram de cara com tio Rony, que estava junto a Tiago. – Venham cá.

Os dois foram apressadamente para junto do ruivo.

Todos já estavam na Toca. Faltavam apenas Fleur, Gui e seus filhos, que se atrasavam sempre desde que Alvo se conhecia por gente. Talvez fosse que Fleur quisesse se arrumar o dobro de tempo do que a família Weasley inteira. Mas quando ele pensou isso, avistou quatro cabeleiras louras e uma ruiva adentraram o local.

- Louis! – exclamou Lílian, abraçando o menino que era mais ou menos da mesma altura.

- _Salut! Tout va bien pour toi? – _o menino cumprimentou, falando francês.

- O que quer dizer isso? – perguntou Lílian confusa.

- Ele foi alfabetizado em francês, esqueceu? – lembrou-lhe Hugo.

- Um belo capricho de sua tia Fleur, se quer sabe. – opinou Gui, recebendo um suave beliscão por parte da esposa.

- Alguém tinha que continuar com as gerações Delacour em Beauxbatons.

Enquanto isso, Alvo e Rosa conversavam de maneira bastante animada.

- O que será que ganharemos de presente? – perguntou a ruiva. Foi quando outra cabeleira ruiva tomou a visão de Alvo.

- Lúcia! – cumprimentou o moreno, dando um abraço na prima.

- Oi, Alvo! – disse a menina com um sorriso malicioso que Alvo não entendeu. – Quer uma bala de banana?

"O que será que essa menina está aprontando?" pensou Alvo, levando as mãos ao queixo. Lúcia era sempre conhecida por suas travessuras, mas dessa vez Alvo decidiu arriscar.

- Sim, quero. – ele respondeu rapidamente e levou o doce à boca. Foi quando um grande inchaço em seu mamilo lhe despertou. Lúcia levou as mãos à boca e Rosa fazia um enorme esforço para não rir.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou confuso. Foi quando ele desceu os olhos e observou com horror o que acontecia. Seus peitos aumentavam gradativamente, parecendo seis femininos.

- Lúcia! – ele exclamou.

- Mana! – repreendeu uma voz ao fundo. Era Molly Weasley, a irmã mais velha de Lúcia. – Nunca mais faça isso.

- E adianta, Molly? – Percy resignou-se para a primogênita. – Lúcia não para. Eu estou começando a achar que eu e Jorge trocamos de filhos.

- Eu também acho. - Rosa opinou, com o rosto vermelho do esforço para não rir. – Fred é muito cdf, reservado... Puxou o tio Percy.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a pergunta veio de Lílian, que entrou no local acompanhada de Louis e Hugo.

- Lúcia aprontou mais uma. – respondeu seu irmão. Foi quando os olhos da irmã se fixaram em seu peito.

- Alvo, você virou travesti? – não conseguiu se conter a menina, fazendo todos do ambiente rirem, incluindo Alvo.

- Não, mana...

- É a bala incha-peito. – interrompeu Lúcia antes que Alvo pudesse terminar a frase.

- Engenhoso... – riu Lílian. – Genial. Você ganhou mais um ponto, Lúcia.

- Ponto? O que é isso? Uma competição? – indagou Rosa, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa de Lúcia.

- Tiago está com mais pontos até agora. – ela contou.

- Falando no demônio... – apontou a filha de Rony para Tiago, que acabava de entrar com uma expressão de riso.

- Adivinhem? Vocês não vão acreditar... – ele deu uma pausa para uma gargalhada insana antes de continuar. – Vitória tem uma tatuagem!

- O que? – não conseguiu acreditar Alvo. – Vitória?

- Sim, a doce e delicada Vitória. – zombou o mais velho.

- Mas como? Deixa-me ver! – pediu Lúcia animada.

- Fleur deve estar se descabelando. – divertiu-se Percy, para a surpresa dos demais.

- Falem para mim. – uma jovem loura e de olhos azuis apareceu na sala. – Fui quase deserdada.

- Imagina quando for Dominique. – Rosa segurou o riso.

- Aposto cinco galeões que a tia Fleur a expulsa de casa. – Tiago fingiu tirar o dinheiro do bolso.

- Ai, Ti, que exagero! – reclamou Vitória, em defesa da mãe. – Ela nunca faria isso.

- Dominique está planejando cortar o cabelo. – revelou o maior dos Potter. – Aposto também que Dominique será deserdada até os vinte anos.

- Vinte é muito! Aposto que até os dezessete! – brincou Lúcia.

- Agora é hora de pararem a brincadeira. Molly tem uma coisa muito séria a dizer. – anunciou Percy, fazendo todos se calarem.

- Quando todos estiverem aqui. – esperou a Weasley. Todos da família chegaram no local. – Bem, eu quero falar que... Nunca estive feliz como estou hoje. Acabei de receber o comunicado de que fui a aceita no ministério no Departamento das Leis Mágicas, mas ainda estou em observação.

A notícia pegou todos de surpresa. Mas foi então que todos começaram aplaudir e ir abraçar Molly, que estava emocionada, a beira de lágrimas. Havia apenas um ano que ela havia se formado e já havia recebido aquele emprego.

- A gente sempre acreditou em você, prima! – felicitou Tiago, orgulhoso. Dominique foi a única a não abraçar Molly, que perguntou.

- Por que não vem me abraçar?

- Porque não sou puxa saco. – respondeu Dominique com uma careta. Todos ao seu redor riram, já conhecendo o jeito sincero e autêntico da garota.

- Você está ansiosa para entrar em Hogwarts ano que vem? – perguntou Rosa para a prima.

- Ah, um pouco. – riu Dominique. – Nem tanto quando Louis está para entrar em Beauxbatons.

Alvo e Rosa riram.

- O que aconteceu com seu peito, Alvo? Nunca pensei que você fosse travesti.

Após a pergunta de Dominique, a face de Alvo ganhou coloração vermelha.

- É a bala incha peito da Lúcia. – explicou Rosa.

- Essa menina... Queria ter toda essa criatividade. – comentou a loura. – O que vocês achariam se eu cortasse meu cabelo?

- Que poderia ficar legal. – Alvo tentou ser agradável e a verdade é que foi sincero.

- Eu quero pintar as pontas de azul e verde. Para ficar parecido com o Teddy. – informou Dominique. – Mas Vitória disse que em vez de ficar parecendo o Teddy ficarei parecendo a Medusa.

Rosa soltou um riso fraco.

- Diz para ela que fazer tatuagens pode deixar aparecendo gorduras localizadas. – deu a ideia a ruiva. – Ela vai tentar arranjar uma maneira de tirar rapidinho.

O trio reprimiu a risada que iria vir a seguir.

- Isso seria cruel. – discordou Dominique. – E isso não é verdade.

- Eu sei, mas ela merece depois que falou que você iria ficar parecendo a Medusa. – ponderou sua prima. – E uma dica: não mexe no cabelo.

- Bem, o cabelo é meu e eu faço o que eu quiser com ele. – disse Dominique irritadiça, se afastando da dupla.

- Menina de personalidade forte... – opinou Alvo com um sorriso divertido.

- Foi só uma dica... – Não entendeu Rosa.

- Rosa e Alvo venham abrir os presentes! – chamou o pai de Alvo. Os dois foram animados até a árvore de natal, onde estavam seus presentes. Harry apontou a varinha para os peitos de Alvo e os fez voltarem ao normal.

- Quando eu disser três... Um... Dois...

Ambos prenderam a respiração.

- Três!

Tanto Rosa e Alvo quanto Lílian e Hugo começaram a procurar seus presentes naquela montanha de embrulhos.

- Livros! – excitou-se Rosa. – E mais livros!

- E mais livros. – concordou Alvo, meio decepcionado. Não que não gostasse de ler... Na verdade, amava. Mas esperava naquele ano ganhar uma vassoura, ainda mais depois que a professora Cho escrevera aos seus pais contando o ocorrido na aula de vôo. – E roupas. - dessa vez sim houve desânimo.

Foi quando um embrulho dentre vários outros com seu nome (que Alvo sabia serem roupas só de olhar) chamou sua atenção. Alvo leu o bilhete.

"Faça bom uso. Seu pai",

Alvo rasgou o pacote e se deparou com uma capa. Era a capa de invisibilidade. Surpreso e animado, ele retirou-a e colocou-a sobre si. Ele assistiu seu corpo desaparecer em questão de segundos.

- Parabéns, Al. – felicitou Rosa.

- Por que para mim e não para Tiago? – perguntou Alvo confuso.

- Tiago já tem o Mapa do Maroto. Ele roubou-o do meu escritório uma vez. Imagine ele com os dois... Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa. – dois olhos verdes se encontraram à medida que Harry falava. – Que você a dividirá com Lílian quando chegar a vez dela de ir a Hogwarts.

- Pode deixar pai. – o garoto assentiu. Após abrirem todos os presentes, Alvo subiu para seu quarto. Não tinha recebido a vassoura que esperava, mas ganhara coisas bem melhores.

**Capítulo 7**

**- O Duelo -**

Alvo, Rosa e Tiago voltaram à Hogwarts no dia seguinte. Os três estavam andando calmamente pelos corredores quando avistaram uma cena infeliz.

- Sectusempra! Para aprender a respeitar seus superiores! - ouviu-se o tom poderoso e imponente de Joplin.

- Expelliarmus! - berrou Tiago, antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse acontecer. A varinha de May foi parar metros Dalí.

- Potter. - ela cuspiu o nome. - Como sempre estragando a diversão alheia.

- Diversão? - ele perguntou incrédulo. - Isso é diversão?

- Esses primeiranistas têm de aprender a me respeitar. - respondeu a menina, indo pegar sua varinha. - Aceita um duelo?

- É claro. - aceitou Tiago. - Incendio!

- Aquamanti! - exclamou May antes que o feitiço pudesse a atingir. A água atingiu o fogo, o apagando. - Acho que não foi dessa vez. Reducto!

- Protego! - após as palavras do Potter mais velho, o feitiço foi paralisado pela metade.

- Rictumsempra!

Tiago colocou o feitiço defensor mais uma vez.

- Você melhorou Joplin. - elogiou o moreno. - Tsc, tsc. Eu não contava com isso.

- Venci os últimos três duelos. - se irritou a garota. – Estupefaça!

- Expelliarmus! – pronunciou Tiago e as duas luzes se encontraram, verde contra vermelho. Um choque rompeu o ar e os feitiços rebateram, indo para os lados. – Novamente empate.

- Bombarda! – exclamou May. Uma explosão ocorreu perto de Tiago, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse ao chão. Ele se levantou e disse novamente o feitiço de desarmar. A varinha de Joplin voou para longe.

- Accio varinha! – Tiago ordenou e a varinha de Joplin voou até suas mãos. Olhando satisfeito para ela, ele virou sua visão para a rival com uma expressão de deboche.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – se escandalizou Minerva McGonagall, que passava por perto àquela hora. – Por que a senhorita Joplin está no chão?

- Tiago me atacou do nada, diretora. – mentiu descaradamente a pré-adolescente.

- Mentira! Ela estava atacando um garoto! – indignou-se o moreno. – Por falar nisso, cadê o garoto?

Ele olhou em volta, procurando sinais do atacado por May. Ele já tinha se ido.

- Fico mais tentada em acreditar na versão da senhorita, mas não quero cometer injustiças. – Minerva falou severamente. – Os dois irão cumprir detenção. Juntos. Meia noite na sala do Slughorn.

- Meia noite? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto Tiago. Mas aí se lembrou de que teria de ficar sozinho com a Joplin. – Isso é injusto!

- Vocês dois há tempos estão precisando de uma lição... – discordou a diretora. – Senhor Potter, senhorita Joplin, licença...

A mulher passou por entre os dois, se afastando da visão de Alvo.

- Essa Joplin é mesmo uma legítima Sonserina. – comentou Rosa, quando a McGonagall já tinha se afastado.

- Vou ter que te aturar por quanto tempo hein, moleque? – proferiu essas palavras May.

- Eu tenho a sua idade, por isso sem "moleque"! – Tiago indignou-se novamente.

- Vamos antes que esse lugar se incendeie. – Alvo sussurrou para a prima.

- Ah, para isso tem o Aquamanti. – brincou Rosa, arrancando uma risada do menino dos olhos verdes.

- Ah, Rosa, só você...

A ruiva revirou os olhos enquanto os dois saíam de perto de Tiago e da Sonserina. Os dois andavam rapidamente, até que Rosa tropeçou em alguém.

- Olha por onde anda, pobretona. – repreendeu Malfoy. – E o filho do cicatriz... Podem fazer o casal do ano.

Com uma risada sarcástica, Escórpio deixou-os a sós. Alvo ajudou Rosa a se levantar.

- Casal do ano... – Rosa repetiu corada.

- Não gosto dele. – comentou Alvo.

- Eu o também detesto. – concordou a ruiva. Mas sua cabeça não estava nisso nesse instante. Sua cabeça estava agora no comentário que o louro fizera sobre ela e Alvo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Alvo para a prima, estranhando.

- Você é meu primo! – Rosa caiu em si. – Como assim casal do ano?

- Não sabia que era proibido, primos namorarem... – Alvo falou brincando.

- Bem, proibido não é... – informou a garota dos olhos azuis, até que percebeu que o primo estava brincando.

- Esquece isso, o Malfoy pirou na batata. – se envergonhou Alvo. Rosa apenas revirou os olhos e seguiu seu caminho.

- Onde será que estão Meredith e Ethan? – perguntou Alvo para si.

- Acho que no Salão Principal. – respondeu a ruiva. – Vamos procurá-los.

- Sim.

Os dois foram procurar os amigos. Ethan estava no Salão Principal, comendo um pedaço suculento de bife.

- Ethan! – Rosa cumprimentou e abraçou o menino, que corou furiosamente. – Dá um pedaço de bife.

- É claro. – Ethan pegou um pedaço com o garfo e levou-o à boca da Weasley, que o arrancou e fechou a boca, começando a mastigar. – Sua comilona.

- Ah, para seu bobo... – divertiu-se Rosa.

- Onde está Meredith? – perguntou Alvo interessado.

- Está conversando com Hagrid. – respondeu seu amigo. – Quer jogar Snap Explosivo comigo, Rosa?

- Não. – respondeu a menina. – Vou para onde o Alvo está indo.

Ethan fechou a cara e Alvo sorriu para a prima.

- Então vamos ir ver Meredith.

Dessa vez foi Rosa quem fechou a cara e Ethan quem abriu um sorriso.

- Potter. – Alvo ouviu uma voz atrás dele. Pensou se tratar de Malfoy, mas logo deu de cara com Zabini.

- Finn. – ele respondeu asperamente. – O que foi?

- Queria ver se a cota para Weasley e metidos a heróis bananas já estava esgotada. – riu Zabini. – Mas vejo que não. Agora temos também uma para o melhor amigo paspalho e palhaço.

- Você nem conhece Ethan! – indignou-se Rosa.

- Pelo pouco que conheço eu já sei. – retrucou Finn. – Olha para a cara dele. Mal posso vê-la sem sentir vontade de dar risada.

As bochechas de Alvo se avermelharam em fúria.

- Fala do meu amigo mais uma vez, Zabini. – começou a ameaçar o Potter. – E você nunca mais irá ver sua varinha de novo.

- Vamos ver se você verá a sua... – riu debochado o menino de pele morena. – Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Alvo voou para longe dele e ele foi levado ao chão..

- Accio varinha! – exclamou o moreno e a varinha voltou para sua mão.

- Serpensortia! – Finn pronunciou e uma serpente saiu de sua varinha. Alvo ficou paralisado pelo medo e viu que a cobra ia em direção a sua prima.

- Não ataque Rosa! – ele quase berrou, enfurecido. A cobra parou por um instante.

_- Você gosta mesmo dela, não?_** – **a cobra falou e Alvo a entendeu de forma perfeita.

- Gosto. – ele respondeu.

- Gosta do que, Alvo? – perguntou Rosa confuso.

- Ela é minha prima. Daria a minha vida por ela se fosse preciso.

Rosa podia não saber com quem ele estava falando, mas ficou emocionada com aquelas palavras.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Está falando com quem? – indagou Ethan, tentando cortar.

- Com a cobra.

Rosa parecia ter esquecido que havia uma serpente no local, assim como Ethan. Logo quando Alvo falou, os olhos dos dois se abriram em terror.

- Alguém faz alguma coisa! – exclamou Rosa.

- Se virem. – disse Finn antes de se afastar do local.

- Não façam nada com ela. – pediu Alvo.

- _Obrigada_. - a criatura falou.

- Esse sibilo me dá arrepios. – confessou a prima do Potter.

- Qual o seu nome? – o moreno olhou com mais intensidade para a cobra.

-_ Cynthia_.

- Gostei dela. – Alvo comentou.

- Você... Fala a língua das cobras, Al! – Rosa se horrorizou.

- Pelo jeito... – Alvo se aproximou do animal para acariciá-lo.

- Isso é raro. – a ruiva disse. – Salazar Slytherin podia falar com as cobras. Vai ver é por isso que você...

- Fui selecionado para a Sonserina? – completou o menino. – Acho que não.

Um silêncio incômodo se apossou do local depois disso.

**Capítulo 8 – _Cynthia_**

- O que iremos fazer com ela? – perguntou Rosa, enquanto os três se dirigiam à cabana de Hagrid.

- Não sei. – admitiu o moreno. – Acho que vou ficar com ela.

- Você me parece bem do tipo que teria uma cobra de estimação. – divertiu-se Ethan. Os três chegaram, para se encontrar com Meredith já na porta.

- Ah, vocês chegaram! – animou-se a loura, falando com os amigos. – O que é isso com vocês?

- É a Cynthia. – apresentou Alvo, mostrando a serpente para a amiga, que se aproximou para olhar mais de perto.

- É venenosa? – ela perguntou temerosa.

- Não sei. – o garoto revelou. – Vou perguntar. Cynthia, você é venenosa?

_- Não. Mas posso matar_. – respondeu a cobra.

- Ela não é. – Alvo respondeu enfim.

- Você consegue falar com as cobras? –admirou-se Meredith. – Nunca tinha conhecido um ofidioglota.

- Eu descobri agora. – Alvo deu um sorriso doce à Meredith, que estremeceu. – Se quiser pode mexer.

Meredith aproximou-se lentamente da serpente e começou a acariciar sua cabeça. O animal estremeceu e enrolou-se em suas mãos. Meredith maravilhou-se.

- Vamos ficar com ela? – perguntou com esperança. – De onde veio?

- Finn atacou Alvo e a conjurou. – disse Rosa. – Estou pensando em levá-la para McGonagall.

- Vamos ficar com ela. – a loura pediu, recebendo um olhar desaprovador da ruiva.

- Ela deve ser selvagem. Não acho que goste muito de humanos. – Rosa discordou, olhando-a atentamente.

- _Eu gosto -_ a serpente falou simplesmente.

- Ela gosta. – Alvo revelou por ela.

- Mesmo assim. – negou sua prima. – Ficar com uma cobra aqui pode ser perigoso.

- Você não nega mesmo de quem é filha. – riu Alvo, fazendo-a corar encabulada. – Se obtivermos permissão, vamos ficar com ela.

- E quem deixaria você ter uma cobra? – indagou Ethan.

- Hagrid. – respondeu Meredith com um sorriso travesso. – Ele com certeza vai autorizar.

- Ideia brilhante! – Alvo felicitou a amiga e os quatro seguiram em direção à cabine do gigante.

- Será que irá ter um baile? – perguntou Rosa enquanto estavam andando. – No Torneio Tribruxo, se não me engano, teve um.

- Acho que não. No Torneio Tribruxo os alunos eram mais velhos e, além do mais, de outras escolas. – opinou o menino de olhos verdes. – Acho que os alunos mais jovens não gostariam de um baile.

- Você é o único do primeiro ano a participar do torneio, Al. – lembrou-lhe a menina dos cabelos quase violetas.

- Eu sei Rosa, mas mesmo assim. – ele disse incomodado. A verdade é que ele não gostava de dançar e não queria ser obrigado a fazer isso na frente das pessoas.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de dançar. – Rosa começou a falar. – Mas eu posso te ensinar.

- Você iria com quem, Rosa? - perguntou Meredith curiosa.

- Não sei. – respondeu a ruiva incomodada. – Acho que com ninguém... Sei lá.

_- Acho que ela quer ir com você_. – falou Cynthia repentinamente, mas apenas Alvo pôde entender.

- Você está enganada. – discordou Alvo. – Eu também não tenho ninguém pra ir.

- Se tiver mesmo o baile... – começou Meredith de forma despreocupada. – Vamos juntos. Rosa e Ethan podem ir em dupla.

- Eu não quero ir com o Ethan. – rejeitou Rosa e a face do menino dos cabelos castanhos escureceu.

- Achei que quisesse ir comigo. – ele lamentou. – Que eu fosse seu amigo.

- Você é. – desconcertou-se a menina dos olhos azuis.

- Então por que você não iria querer ir comigo? – perguntou Ethan.

- Porque não. – respondeu a ruiva, em um tom de "não pergunte mais isso".

- Está bem... – o menino disse de cabeça baixa. – Chegamos.

A cabana de Hagrid estava aberta. Eles estranharam e entraram. Hagrid estava encolhido junto ao fogo, tremendo de frio.

- Ah, vocês voltaram. – ele reparou feliz ao vê-los. – Fico feliz.

- Queremos te apresentar Cynthia. – Alvo retirou a cobra debaixo das mangas e a mostrou para Hagrid.

- Uma cobra! – admirou-se Hagrid. – Onde a acharam? Não estiveram caminhando pela Floresta Proibida estiveram?

- Não. – se apressou a responder Alvo. – Finn a conjurou em um duelo.

- Zabini. – o meio gigante cuspiu a palavra. – Muito parecido a Draco Malfoy em seus tempos de colégio.

- Não mais que o filho dele. – comentou Rosa. – Menino arrogante e mimado.

- Escórpio é um bom garoto. – defendeu Hagrid, para a surpresa de todos. – Ele pode ser arrogante e mimado, mas isso o pai dele era também. Só que, diferente do pai, ele com certeza tem coração porque me ajuda a cuidar de todas essas criaturas.

- Escórpio te ajuda? Não sabia... – Alvo falou. – Ele foi bem desagradável comigo.

- É, mas bem, vamos falar de Cynthia. – o meio gigante pediu, tentando mudar de assunto. – O que vocês querem fazer com ela?

- Pedir autorização para ficarmos com ela.

O rosto de Hagrid se iluminou.

- Desde que venham com ela me visitar duas vezes por semana.

Alvo e Meredith se entreolharam, sorrindo.

- É claro! – responderam juntos.

- Está com fome, Cynthia? – perguntou Hagrid preocupado.

- _Diga a ele que estou_. – ordenou Cynthia veemente.

- Ela está. – Alvo respondeu. Hagrid pegou quatro ratos mortos que estavam escondidos em sua cabana (Alvo se perguntou qual animal de Hagrid se alimentava daquilo) e deu para a cobra, que devorou em instantes.

- _Que gostoso – _elogiou a serpente depois de comer.

- O que vai ser a segunda prova, Hagrid? - o Potter ficou curioso.

- Dessa vez não poderei dizer. Mas posso dar uma dica: terá que conhecer suas fraquezas. – o guarda-caças disse, enigmático.

- Que tipo de dica é essa? – indagou Ethan, que até pouco tempo atrás estava calado.

- Quando chegar a hora vocês vão saber... Quanto a isso, não se preocupem. – Hagrid sorriu simpaticamente para o garoto.

- Bem, já vamos indo. – Alvo se despediu, levantando-se e sendo acompanhado pelos três estudantes mais Hagrid até a porta.

- Bem, voltem sempre. – foram as últimas palavras de Hagrid antes da porta ser fechada atrás dos meninos. As meninas já estavam no gramado, andando de forma rápida.

- Alvo! Ethan! – eles ouviram Tiago dizer por trás deles. – McGonagall tem um anúncio a fazer!

Os dois se entreolharam e avançaram para encontrar as meninas, dando-lhes a notícia.

Capítulo 8 Segunda Prova

- Quero lhes comunicar que dentro de duas semanas ocorrerá... – Minerva começou a falar, dando uma pausa de expectativa. – Um baile em comemoração ao Torneio! Cada escolhido será obrigado a participar e levar um acompanhante. E antes disso teremos a segunda prova do torneio, daqui a uma semana.

Alvo gemeu em frustração. Teria de ir a esse baile e ainda por cima levar um acompanhante... Quem ele levaria? Pensou em Rosa, mas logo quando teve essa ideia sentiu duas mãos o envolverem.

- Alvo! – Meredith cumprimentou animadamente. – Lembra que eu disse que se houvesse um baile você poderia ir comigo?

O moreno sorriu, aliviado por ter achado alguém como acompanhante rápido.

- É claro. – ele confirmou, mesmo que não lembrasse, pois os nervos na hora do anúncio ficaram a flor da pele. - Onde estão Ethan e Rosa?

- Estão brigados. – respondeu a loura, olhando para Alvo com certa apreensão. – Ele a convidou e ela não quer ir com ele.

Alvo lamentou na hora ter aceitado o convite de Meredith. Ele poderia ter isso com Rosa, com certeza Meredith e Ethan iriam juntos e nada daquilo estaria ocorrendo. E além do mais, ainda que fosse de duplas, os quatro poderiam se divertir juntos.

- Eu vou falar com Rosa. – disse o menino, saindo da vista da amiga. Ele procurou no lugar mais óbvio: a biblioteca. O único lugar que Rosa ia quando queria se acalmar. Procurou no meio de várias estantes e encontrou a ruiva sentada em uma mesa, lendo Hogwarts, Uma História.

- Ei, Rosa... – ele chamou baixinho. – Por que não aceitou o convite de Ethan?

- Porque não sinto nada por ele. - a resposta veio como um baque.

- Então ele estava certo. Pensei que ele fosse seu amigo. – Alvo falou indignado.

- Ele é. Mas o baile... Bem, não me parece um evento para amigo. – explicou Rosa.

- Então você não iria comigo. – Alvo sussurrou ainda mais e o coração da menina deu um tranco.

- Eu não disse isso. – Rosa tentou concertar. – Mas você é meu primo e tudo mais.

- Entendi. – Alvo sentiu-se aliviado. O motivo dela não ir com ele seria eles serem primos e não por não gostar dele ou alguma coisa assim. - Eu vou com Meredith.

- Fico feliz por vocês. – Rosa forçou um sorriso. A verdade era que ela não estava. Mas não queria estragar a felicidade do primo.

A semana passou rápido. O dia da segunda prova chegou rápido como previsto. Rosa e Ethan ainda estavam brigados, porém a ruiva já estava começando a sentir falto do garoto porque em toda partida de Quadribol ele lhe fazia companhia. Ela lembrou-se de que ele torceu pela Corvinal por causa dela e sentiu-se mal.

Alvo estava ansioso e nervoso. Não sabia como iria ser a prova e esperava que se saísse bem, pois não tivera tempo de se preparar muito. Ele esperava algo mais difícil do que enfrentar uma aranha gigante.

- Você vai se sair bem, Al. – Meredith lhe deu forças, deferindo-lhe um beijo em sua testa antes de se afastar. A pele de Alvo ficou quente pelo contato dos lábios da garota.

- Obrigado.

Alvo sentiu-se mal por ter se arrependido alguma vez de aceitar o convite de Meredith. Ela sempre foi uma amiga dedicada e cuidava de Cynthia quando Alvo não podia. Falando em Cynthia, a serpente estava recebendo tratamento de rainha nesse tempo. Como prometido, Alvo a levava para Hagrid toda semana e ela recebia montanhas de ratos.

- _Todos muito deliciosos_. – elogiou a cobra no dia anterior, após Hagrid colocar o último do dia (e também o centésimo) em sua boca.

* * *

Todos estavam no Campo de Provas. Alvo se sentia nervoso, porém confiante. Ele olhou para a arquibancada da Sonserina e, para a sua surpresa, viu Tiago e May de mãos dadas.

- Sabia que tinha alguma coisa aí. – comentou Estela Marfir. Alvo sorriu.

- A prova irá ter início em um... Dois... Três... – Minerva deu uma pausa para depois continuar. – Valendo!

Alvo sentiu-se tremendo. Diante de seus olhos, apareceu uma cópia sua. A cópia sorriu para ele. Ele, meio confuso aturdido, também deu um sorriso. O que significava aquilo?

- Expelliarmus! – exclamou a cópia de Alvo, que ficou quase sem ação.

- Protego!

O feixe de luz do Expelliarmus colidiu com o do outro feitiço, parando no meio do campo.

- Estupefaça!

- Estupefaça!

Foi como reflexo. Assim que Alvo pronunciou o feitiço, sua cópia fez exatamente igual a ele. Os dois feixes de luz se encontraram. Alvo continuou com a varinha estendida, como também fez sua cópia. Os feitiços continuaram se enfrentando. Alvo segurava a varinha fortemente, já sentindo uma dor em seu braço e um leve cansaço. Foi quando não aguentou mais e deixou que o feitiço o atingisse. Ele foi arremessado até a arquibancada. Levantou-se zonzo e voltou para o campo de batalha.

- Flipendo! – exclamou Alvo, mirando sua cópia.

- Flipendo! – o segundo Alvo também pronunciou o mesmo feitiço. Os feixes de luz se encontravam novamente e dessa vez Alvo se sentiu revigorado e aguentou o máximo que pôde na disputa. A cópia abaixou a varinha e recebeu o feitiço em cheio, que o derrubou.

- Expelliarmus! – pronunciou Alvo e a varinha da cópia foi jogada longe. Ele se aproximou dela e pegou-a. Nesse momento, um barulho foi escutado.

- Alvo Potter completou a prova! – anunciou McGonagall. Alvo sentiu-se orgulhoso de si mesmo e saiu do campo de batalha, satisfeito e se vangloriando. Meredith, que estava mais perto, pulou em seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Esse é o meu Alvo. – ela elogiou, fazendo Alvo ficar bem vermelho. Depois chegaram Ethan e Rosa.

- Sabíamos que você iria conseguir. – disse Rosa, com um sorriso doce. – Uma pena a Corvinal ter perdido, porém.

- Fala para ele, Rosinha. – incentivou Ethan para ela falar sabe-se lá o que.

- Nós vamos juntos ao baile. – anunciou Rosa e Alvo se sentiu enjoado, mas também ficou feliz pelos amigos.

- Tudo por causa da nossa conversa. – revelou Rosa. – Você tem razão, ele é meu amigo. Eu fui uma idiota.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu não possa ser mais que amigo. – sussurrou Ethan para si, mas Alvo pôde ouvir e estremeceu.

- Escuta aqui. – ele virou-se para Ethan. – Se você fizer algum mal a minha prima, pode ter certeza de que eu quebro sua varinha.

O menino de cabelos castanhos tremeu levemente.

- Pode deixar. – Ethan forçou um sorriso. – Ela está em ótimas mãos.

- Bom mesmo. – Alvo iniciou um contato visual com Ethan que pareceu durar minutos.

**Capítulo 10**

**O Baile**

O dia do baile chegou rapidamente. Alvo olhou-se no espelho a terceira vez, para ter a certeza de que o cabelo não lhe despenteava.

- Perfeito. – ele comentou. Após isso, desceu a até a porta do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, onde ele e Meredith combinaram de se encontrar. A garota já estava lá, com seus cabelos louros e seus olhos castanhos o observando com admiração.

- Você está muito bonito. – a garota elogiou.

- Você é que está linda. – Alvo tentou agradá-la, falhando miseravelmente. Meredith estava com um vestido amarelo e preto, das cores da Lufa-Lufa. Alvo estava com um terno e com uma calça preta social.

- Vamos, iremos nos atrasar. – após as palavras de Meredith, os dois fizeram seu caminho até o local.

Todos já estavam no salão. Alvo adentrou o local inseguro, junto a uma Meredith animada a falante.

- Quero apresentar a banda The Muggleborns. – começou a falar Minerva. – Eles são famosos por tocarem músicas trouxas.

Ouviram-se murmúrios de lamentação, mais por parte dos Sonserinos. Alvo não se importou.

- Agora, se não se importam. – McGonagall continuou a falar. – Quero que os participantes do torneio vão ao centro do salão com seus acompanhantes. Imediatamente.

Alvo engoliu um seco. Sentiu-se mais nervoso do que nunca antes. Meredith pegou sua mão delicadamente e o aproximou lentamente do centro do salão.

- Muito bem, a dança de abertura será realizada. – eles ouviram a diretora anunciar. Foi nesse momento que uma música começou a tocar.

A música era lenta. Agradável aos ouvidos de Alvo e parecia também agradar Meredith. Alvo tentou colocar suas mãos nos ombros de Meredith. Rindo, ela baixou-as para sua cintura.

- È assim, Alvo. – ela ensinou. Depois disso, passou as mãos pelo pescoço de Alvo. O moreno estava uma pilha de nervos. Não sabia dançar e Meredith, por mais que o ensinasse, não iria conseguir o fazer virar um bom dançarino. Ele começou a dar dois passos para frente e dois para trás. Na tentativa, encostou de leve nos pés de Meredith, que os afastou lentamente, para que parecesse ser um passo de dança. Alvo agradeceu internamente e continuou tentando dançar.

- Tente me girar. – pediu a loura na orelha e Alvo, na hora que a música havia entrado em seu refrão. Mas Alvo achou melhor não. Vendo que o amigo não iria fazê-lo, Meredith girou por si só, ficando mais próxima do rosto de Alvo na tentativa. A face do Potter se avermelhou. Ele tremia, tentando acompanhar o ritmo da loura. Olhou para seu rosto. Os olhos castanhos de Meredith se encontraram com os verdes de Alvo. Meredith sorriu levemente para o garoto e tentou dar outro giro. A música já estava entrando em seu segundo refrão.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think they understand_

_When everything is made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

A música entrou no instrumental. Meredith e Alvo dançaram lentamente, dois passos para lá, dois passos para cá.

- Essa música é linda. –comentou Alvo. – Os trouxas têm bom gosto.

- É mesmo. – concordou Meredith. – Muito bom gosto.

Entrou novamente no refrão. Dessa vez, Alvo não perdeu tempo e girou Meredith, que ficou de frente a ele de novo.

- Ei, olha a Estela Marfir. – apontou discretamente a loura. Alvo se virou para olhar a concorrente, sem se perder no ritmo da música. Estela Marfir era, provavelmente, a pessoa mais destrambelhada que Alvo conhecia. Nesse momento ele olhou para o público e viu Rosa junto a Ethan. Sua prima lhe sorriu de maneira doce e Alvo retribuiu o sorriso. Continuaram dançando até a música terminar.

- Muito bem. Agora a pista de dança será aberta a todos. – anunciou Minerva.

- Vamos ir conversar com Ethan e Rosa. – Alvo deu a ideia e Meredith acatou. Os dois procuraram o casal de amigos e os encontraram em uma mesa, sentados e conversando.

- Oi, Al! – cumprimentou Rosa. – E Meredith...

- Oi Rosa, oi Ethan. – a loura sorriu simpaticamente para os dois. – Vamos dançar os quatro. Essa música é mais animada.

- Deixa para depois. – negou Rosa. – Vão lá vocês dois.

- Eu não estou afim... – reclamou Alvo e Meredith se emburricou.

- Ah, vamos lá, Alvo. – pediu a menina.

- Está bem.

Alvo estendeu a mão para Meredith e deixou-se guiar até o centro do salão. Estava tocando uma música animada, que Alvo não conhecia. Parecia ser bruxa, pois falava das casas de Hogwarts. Parece que depois de tantas insistências dos alunos da família bruxa eles começaram a tocar músicas mais conhecidas pelo pessoal de Hogwarts.

_Cause baby I´m a Slytherin,_

_Girl, you are a Gryffindor._

- Não gosto dessa música. – Meredith fechou a cara. Alvo pensou ser a letra.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou. – Parece divertida.

- Um Sonserino e uma Grifinória. – explicou a garota, torcendo o nariz. – Não combina.

Alvo riu.

- Bem, ela é minha prima, mas digamos que eu namorasse a Rosa... – Alvo levantou os ombros. – Seria normal. Sem brigas, discussões... E o Tiago e a Joplin.

- Esses dois ainda se matam. – riu Meredith. – E você e a Rosa... Lembram-me muito as histórias do seu pai com a mãe dela, eu li em alguns livros esse ano...

- Nunca pensei nisso... – Alvo admitiu. – Mas acho que tem razão. Nossos pais nunca tiveram algo e são muito amigos, como eu e ela.

- Eu acho que retiro. – Meredith assustou-se. – Por que na mesa ela estava me fuzilando com o olhar.

- Falando nisso, cadê ela? – perguntou Alvo, percebendo que Ethan estava saindo do salão, parecendo confuso e perdido. Vendo aquilo, Alvo sentiu o coração palpitar de preocupação.

- Não sei. – disse Meredith, sem dar importância.

- Vamos ir lá, Ethan parece estar procurando-a. – Alvo pediu e os dois foram procurar a prima de Alvo. Ela não estava no Salão. Os dois procuraram no local inteiro. Depois encontraram Ethan na saída da pista.

- Vocês viram Rosa? – ele preocupou. Parecia preocupado. – Eu a perdi de vista quando ela foi buscar ponche.

- Estamos procurando. – contou Alvo. – Procurou no dormitório da Corvinal? Você pode pedir para algum Corvino entrar lá.

- Já mandei o Lack procurar. Ele não achou. E é muito metido, se quer saber.

- Também... – começou a falar Meredith e os olhos dos dois se pousaram nela. – Ele é bonito, entrou na equipe de Quadribol no primeiro ano, tira notas excelentes...

- Quer entrar pro fã clube? Nathan está precisando de novos membros. – tirou sarro Ethan, recebendo um beliscão de Meredith.

- Vocês estão procurando Rosa? – eles ouviram uma voz delicada e feminina dizer. Era Brayanna Grover, uma menina do segundo ano da Grifinória– Não devia estar lhes contando, mas acho que fiquei preocupada. Ela está na Floresta Proibida. Eu vi um cara pálido a levando. Ele disse que se eu contasse a alguém estaria morta. Mas é o certo a fazer.

Alvo sentiu seu sangue ferver. Drácula. Com certeza era ele. Deu um olhar a Meredith e depois outro para Ethan. Os dois concordavam em uma coisa: Rosa tinha que ser salva. Alvo não estava disposto a perder a prima. Não em um momento como aquele.

- Vamos para a floresta. Você se quiser também pode vir com a gente. – Alvo disse para Brayanna, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Vamos. – ordenou a garota, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros e cacheados, em sinal de nervosismo. Seus olhos azuis gélidos, geralmente gélidos, estavam agora com certo medo, que desapareceu em uma fração de segundos. Então os quatro andaram pelos corredores, procurando a saída do castelo.

**Capítulo 11**

**Resgatando Rosa**

Eles estavam saindo do castelo quando avistaram o Professor Longbottom andando com sua filha de nove anos, Jolie. Ela tinha cabelos louros, iguais aos do pai, lisos e que lhe batiam nas costas e também olhos esmeraldas, brilhantes, que lembravam muito Alvo dele mesmo. Dois olhos verdes se encontraram e Alvo se desesperou. A menina sorriu-lhe de maneira doce e lhe deu uma piscadela. Alvo corou, com expectativa de ela estar flertando com ele, mas então percebeu que aquilo significava que ele não iria ser entregue. Isso se confirmou quando ela apontou para a direção oposta. Alvo corou novamente, dessa vez com vergonha. Ethan suprimia a risada ao lado de uma Meredith enciumada.

- Vamos aproveitar. – disse Brayanne e todos foram para fora do castelo. Hogwarts era realmente esplêndida quando vista do lado de fora. Eles seguiram até a floresta, escura e sombria, rodeada por pontos verdes e marrons que distorciam suas visões.

- Pessoal, vamos nos dividir. – falou Alvo. – Ethan, você e Meredith vão para a direita. Eu e Brayanne iremos para esquerda.

Os três assentiram e cada um foi para um lado. Brayanne seguiu Alvo colada, com um medo ligeiro. Alvo sentia seus joelhos bambearem a cada barulho que ouvia. Mesmo assim, os dois continuaram andando. Teve um momento em que Brayanne pegou na mão de Alvo, como para ter a segurança que necessitava. Alvo estremeceu ao ouvir algo vindo das árvores e continuou seu caminho, sem rumo algum, apenas querendo encontrar Rosa o mais rápido possível. A mão de Brayanne era suave e delicada. Alvo de repente lembrou-se das mãos de Meredith e se avermelhou, agradecendo a escuridão do local para que Brayanne não percebesse.

- Estou ouvindo um barulho de choro... – revelou Brayanne. – Um gemido leve.

- Você tem uma audição boa, então. – Alvo estranhou. – Eu não estou ouvido nada.

Mas não era verdade. Alvo logo ouviu também algo parecido a um choro leve, em um tom que obviamente seria da prima.

- Melhor irmos. – Brayanne opinou e Alvo a seguiu até onde estava o barulho do choro. Alvo prendeu a respiração. Drácula estava em pé, com um sorriso maníaco no rosto e Rosa estava presa a uma árvore, com cara inchada de choro. Brayanne estremeceu levemente e retirou a mão da de Alvo delicadamente.

- O que ele pretende fazer? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu o moreno, apertando os punhos fortemente, tentando conseguir forças para ir até onde a prima estava.

- Rosa! – ele exclamou, saindo da árvore e se aproximando de onde a ruiva estava. Drácula deu uma forte gargalhada e olhou para o garoto, com um brilho nos olhos.

- Estava a sua espera. – disse o vampiro. Alvo ficou confuso. Brayanne falara que o vampiro tinha pedido para ela não contar, para ele e para os outros, o que ele fizera com Rosa.

- Como assim? – perguntou confuso. O homem pálido deu então uma gargalhada cruel e arrastada.

- Eu sabia que a doce, tola Brayanne iria contar. – explicou o morto vivo. Alvo olhou para a garota, que lhe deu apenas um olhar triste.

- Você conhece Brayanne? – estranhou o moreno.

- Ah, deixe-me explicar melhor. – Drácula revirou os olhos vazios e sem vida. – Ela é minha filha. Uma dhampira inútil.

Brayanne parecia estar à beira de lágrimas e Alvo olhava dela para Drácula, confuso e penalizado. A garota era meio vampira.

- Mas agora será necessária. – Drácula continuou e Alvo assistiu a mandíbula de Brayanne se alargar levemente.

- Para quê, pai? – a menina perguntou trêmula e confusa.

- Preciso que você se una a mim. – pediu Drácula. Foi quando os olhos de Brayanne se estreitaram em fúria.

- Nunca! – exclamou com força a pequena dhampira. Drácula rugiu.

- Então sinta a sua destruição!

Dito isso, o vampiro seguiu em direção aos dois. Alvo sentiu a respiração fraquejar e o seu corpo entorpecer, fazendo com que fosse impossível dar alguns passos, ou até mesmo fugir.

- Vamos, Al! – Brayanne agarrou a mão do garoto e a de Rosa e começou a correr, levando consigo o peso do menino e da ruiva, que mais pareciam dois blocos de gelo. Com suas velocidade e força anormais, que já não precisava mais esconder, logo eles estavam perto da entrada da floresta. Foi quando Alvo pisou em algo e caiu. Brayanne o ajudou a se levantar e pegou também o objeto pelo qual ele tinha tropeçado. Era uma pedra.

- É só uma pedra. – comentou e ia colocando a pedra de volta ao chão quando Alvo a impediu.

- Não. Eu ouvi falar dessa pedra. Meu pai a colocou aqui. – o moreno informou.

- E o que isso faz? – perguntou a menina. Rosa olhou para o primo, também parecendo curiosa.

- Com isso nós podemos... Falar com os mortos. – contou o Potter. Os olhos de Rosa e Brayanne se alargaram.

- Onde estão Ethan e Meredith? – lembrou-se Rosa repentinamente.

- Drácula pode tê-los encontrado. – estremeceu Brayanne.

- Alvo! Rosa! – eles ouviram alguém conhecido chamar. Era Hagrid. Ele se encontrava acompanhado de Meredith e Ethan, que foram em sua direção.

- Até que enfim apareceram! Procuramos na floresta inteira... – revelou Hagrid, aliviado pelos três estarem a salvo. – O que aconteceu?

Rosa, que tinha o raciocínio mais rápido, logo inventou uma história para que Hagrid e seus amigos não se preocupassem.

- Alvo e Brayanne me encontraram chorando. Encontramos os centauros, que nos protegeram, e também encontramos isso. – a ruiva apontou para a pedra. Logo se arrependeu, achando que não era a escolha mais certa a fazer.

- Uma pedra... Por que a guardaram? – indagou Hagrid desconfiado, mas não fez mais perguntas. – Deem-me ela. Vou escondê-la amanhã novamente na Floresta. A prova final do torneio será amanhã...

- Nós sabemos. – Alvo disse ligeiramente nervoso.

- Boa sorte, Al. – lhe desejou Meredith.

**Capítulo 12 - O Verdadeiro Sonserino**

Alvo entrou na arena temblando e tentando não parecer confiante, mas estar seguro. Ele escutou um ruído proveniente do outro lado da arena e tornou a olhar o desafio: Uma criatura com quatro cabeças, uma era a de uma serpente, outra era de um leão, as restantes uma águia e um texugo. Era enorme. Alvo jurava que tinha mais de quatro metros.

Estremeceu. Era como se toda confiança se esvaísse. Como se toda sua motivação fosse lareira a baixo. Começou a refletir sobre o que era realmente terminar com a má reputação dos Sonserinos.

Fazer um ato _Grifinório_? Alvo tinha certeza que não era nem ao menos Grifinório. Ou de qualquer casa que não fosse a escolhida pelo Chapéu. De que valeria por sua vida em risco? Os Sonserinos não continuariam tendo o maior número de bruxo das trevas dentre as casas? Alguns alunos, mesmo que fosse um número bem reduzido, iam continuar sendo preconceituosos. Ele percebeu de golpe que a maioria sabia que nem todos os Sonserinos eram preconceituosos. Pelo menos, até agora, ninguém o acusara de ter preconceito. Horácio Slughorn lutara bravamente contra Voldemort e aceitava nascidos trouxas no Clube do Slugue.

Começou a se perguntar se valeria a pena afinal.

Sabia que os outros achariam que era covardia. Mas _o que era coragem_, afinal? Arriscar a própria vida sem motivo? Apenas para ser reconhecido pelos outros? Para dar uma honra que nem ao menos seria honra? Tinha algum motivo decente para enfrentar aquela criatura gigantesca? Ele sabia bem que a vida de ninguém estaria em risco. Assim como Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall nunca se atreveria a fazer uma coisa dessas: deixar livre o risco de alguém morrer.

Ele começou a se perguntar o porquê não era covardia enquanto corria na direção oposta ao monstro. Ele sabia que podia desistir agora mesmo e sua vida estaria salva. Coragem era a de seu pai: ele arriscava o pescoço sim, para salvar vidas. Porque algo estava em jogo. E ele sabia que, naquele instante, nem mesmo a dele estava em risco.

Decidiu que era o ato mais corajoso que ele poderia esperar de alguém como ele. Levantou sua varinha e soltou fagulhas.

Alvo Severo Potter tinha desistido do torneio.

O choque foi aparente no rosto de todos. Dos torcedores, de sua família que assistia. Os Sonserinos ficariam indignados. Talvez menos se percebessem o que ele tinha percebido. Ele mostraria que era bom sendo ele. Sendo o Alvo, não apenas o Sonserino. Sendo sem preconceito, sem sede de poder e sabendo o verdadeiro motivo do chapéu saber que ele era um verdadeiro Sonserino: ele era determinado. Inteligente. E como qualquer pessoa decente Sonserina tinha certo desprezo pelas regras.

E a regra de Sonserinos terem preconceito, serem maus, sem caráter o suficiente para alcançar suas ambições por meio de jogo sujo. Jogo sujo e injustiça.

Era totalmente errada.

Dizem que são nossas escolhas, muito mais do que nossas qualidades, que fazem quem nós somos.

Ele escolheu não ser das trevas simplesmente por falar a língua das cobras. Ele escolheu usar as habilidades para o bem em vez de simplesmente para o mau. Ele escolheu ser ele mesmo, em vez de ser todas aquelas as expectativas.

Ele percebeu que estava honrando sua casa. Não apenas isso: estava honrando quem ele era.

Seu pai aproximou-se, dando-lhe um abraço.

- Por que desistiu filho? Você com maior pontuação do que outros.

Não é que ele não gostasse de ser o melhor. Mas ele percebeu que enfrentar um monstro enorme em uma atitude desmedida não o faria melhor do que os outros. Seu pai, como um verdadeiro Grifinório, também entenderia.

Alvo também percebeu que ele entendia melhor que muitos que estavam na arquibancada, torcendo pela Sonserina. A coruja de Alvo pousou em seus ombros e ele lhe acariciou carinhosamente.

- Com Cynthia em casa vai ser bem difícil para essa aí. – brincou Harry. Alvo sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, ela não vai devorá-la. Ou a Barney – assegurou Alvo, mencionando o furão. – Eu garanto. Eu falo com ela.

Harry sorriu. Nem parecia surpresa o fato do filho falar com as cobras.

- Sabe filho, nunca tive uma admiração tão grande por alguém quanto hoje tive por você. – confessou sinceramente o pai de Alvo. – Seja qual for o motivo da desistência.


End file.
